Through Darkness Comes Light
by BrownEyed-ItalianBombshell
Summary: Emma Cameron has grown up with Paul, her brother Jared and the gang her whole life. But the night her ex throws her down the stairs is the last straw for the guys. They phase. Paul imprints on her but can he save her. Rated M for Violence and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Emma woke up the morning after her brother Jared and his best friend Paul Lahote first phased, Emma was sore and it was hard for her to move. She got up and walked into the bathroom that connected her room and her brothers room. She shut the doors and walked over to the sink pulling off her camisole and her panties. Emma walked over to the full length mirror on the back of her door and looked at her reflection. She took a deep shaky breath taking in just how many bruises were on her body. She shut her eyes remembering what happened the day before.

**Flashback:**

Emma was over at her boyfriend Brayden's house when they got into a fight about none other then Paul. Brayden was never happy about the fact that Emma was so close with him. But Paul was her brothers best friend and she grew up with him. Brayden tried to keep her away from him but it never worked.

"Bray you can't just tell me I cannot hang out with Paul, he practically lives at my house." Emma said and crossed her arms.

"I can tell you because you're **my **girlfriend not his. And I don't want you around him. I am not stupid Emma I am sure you and Paul are 'just friends.' Im sure you've fucked him plenty of times because that is what your good at!" Brayden then proceeded to slap her across the face and shove her against the wall in his room.

Emma brought her hand up to her face where he had slapped her. Tears now forming in her eyes. "How dare you say that! You know that I have never slept with anyone but you!" Emma pushed herself off the wall and went to walk past him.

Brayden slammed his door shut. "You aren't leaving just so you can go home to where your brother and Paul are." He punched her in the face and he decided that wasn't enough and he punched her a few more times in the face.

Emma's nose was bleeding as well as her lip and a cut that was on her left cheek from the class ring he wore. Emma knew he was like this but she was too afraid to leave him. He had threatened he family and her friends so she stayed. Emma tried to fight back but considering she was only 5'1 and 125 pounds and he was 6'2 and 210 pounds she couldn't really do much.

Brayden tossed her around and once Emma was on the floor he started to kick her in the stomach and her ribs. He grabbed her upper right arm and dragged her out of his room. "You wanna leave now then go ahead." Brayden shoved her down his stairs and watched her until she hit the bottom.

Emma stood up and ran out of the house and ran home not stopping until she was through her front door, slamming it Emma slid down to the floor and cried. It wasn't until she heard her name that she looked up to see Jared and Paul standing there.

**End of flashback.**

Emma touched her face and started to cry. Her nose thankfully was not broken but she had two black eyes a cut on her left cheek with dried blood around it and a split lip. She had a bruise on her forehead and around her split lip. Her body was no better. Her right upper arm had a hand print sized bruise. Her stomach was bruised up pretty good a few spots didn't have bruises but still hurt to the touch. She had a few bruises on her thighs from falling down the stairs.

Emma took a deep breath and turned on the water in the shower and waited for the steam to rise and she stepping into the water with a whimper. The hot water hurt her body where the bruises were. Emma washed her body carefully and washed her hair were dried blood was. You couldn't see the blood due to her midnight black hair. Emma had long hair that reached the middle of her back. Piercing black eyes and russet skin that needed no tan. Not that it stopped her from tanning. Emma also had a very curvy body, her breasts were a nice 42C and a curvy waist. She had a nice ass also.

Emma got out of the shower and walked over to the skin she grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed on toothpaste. After brushing her teeth she rinsed out her mouth and walked over to Jared's door and opened it. She then walked to her door and opened it. She didn't have to worry about closing it due to the fact that after Jared and Paul phased they had to leave to go and stay with Sam in the woods near his home with Emily. Until they could control themselves.

Emma walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black bra and a matching thong and put them on her bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a neon pink V-neck tee shirt and threw it on her bed with her bra and thong. Emma then pulled out a pair of black leggings and tossed them on her bed also. She walked over to her bed and dried off and started to get dressed slowly.

Emma walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen she took a deep breath and saw the rags with her blood on them and she took them and tossed them into the trash. She washed her hands and grabbed a hair tie off the counter and tossed her hair up into a bun. She pulled out an egg pan and put it on the stove. Emma then grabbed the bacon and eggs and she turned the stove on and placed a few strips on bacon in the pan and let them cook with she grabbed a bowl and whisked a few eggs together and sprinkled in some basil and some shredded cheddar cheese. She mixed it all together and waited until the bacon was finished and then took a knife chopped up the bacon and tossed it in with the eggs. She tossed some butter in the still hot pan and let it melt. She poured in the egg and grabbed a spatula and started moving the egg around in the pan so it would be scrambled eggs.

After plating her food Emma sat down on the bar stool and started eating. She decided to stay inside for the day and clean the house. She didn't want anyone else finding out about what had happened to her. After seeing the way Paul and Jared reacted she didn't want Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth to see her and freak out. After Sam telling her that they all had the gene she didn't want them to react the same way and explode into a wolf. Although Jared and Paul where cute. She took a deep breath and finished eating. She picked up her plate and walked over to the sink. She rinsed off her plate and everything she used and put them all in the dish washer. She leaned against the sink and thought about Paul and Jared. About last night.

**Flashback:**

Jared and Paul were sitting in the living room watching the late game on the television when they heard Emma run through the door and slam the door shut. They walked out to the hall to see Emma on the ground. "Emma." Jared looked at her and saw cut on her but what shocked him the most was when she looked up.

Paul tensed and clenched his fists. "Emma what the hell happened. Who did this to you!" Paul demanded and his breathing became uneven.

"Emma." Jared repeated her name and walked over to her and grabbed her right arm to help her up but quickly let go seeing her wince. "Em please standup."

"I-It hurts I can't stand up." Emma felt the tears running down her face.

"Here. Give me your hand and ill help you." Paul held out his hands to her.

Emma grabbed his hands and slowly and carefully stood up. She winced and whimpered some. After standing she looked at Paul and Jared. She was debating on telling them but decided that she couldn't keep doing this due to the fact that the next time he might just beat her to death.

"Emma look at me and tell me please, who did this to you, who laid their hands on you." Jared looked at her and his heart broke. He loved his sister and couldn't stand to see her this way.

"Just promise not to flip out and start yelling and run out of the house…" Emma looked between the two of them. Jared was the only one to shake his head. Paul just looked at her.

Emma took a deep breath. "I was at Brayden's house. He got pissed when I wanted to leave because he knew Paul was here and he doesn't want me around Paul. Then he said and I quote 'I am sure you and Paul are 'just friends.' I'm sure you've fucked him plenty of times because that is what your good at' and then he slapped me.. I got upset and I told him that he was the only one I have slept with."

Paul and Jared as standing there pissed listening to her. Their hands shaking

"I went to leave and he shut his door and started hitting me. He threw me to the ground and started to kick me. He grabbed my right arm and pulled me out of his room and then," She took a deep breath. "Then he threw me down the stairs."

By this time both Jared and Paul's bodies were shaking and becoming blurry. Then the shouting started.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE THREW YOU DOWN THE STAIRS!" Jared yelled.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH PUT HIS HANDS ON YOU!" Paul punched the wall.

As soon as Emma closed her eyes she started crying. Then she heard two loud pops and then growling. Emma opened her eyes just as Sam Uley came running through the back door in nothing but a pair of cut offs.

"Emma don't move. Please." Sam asked calmly.

The only thing Emma saw were two huge wolves standing in front of her. One was sandy colored and the other was gray. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at the gray one. The gray one just stared at her and lowered his hand and whimpered.

"Sam what the fuck is going on. What happened to Paul and Jared why did they just…" She stopped short and backed against the door fully. "The Legends… They are true…" Emma said softly.

Sam sighed. "Yes I am sorry this happened to Jared and Paul. That is why I stopped coming around I was the first to phase. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I am sorry I hurt you guys. But right now help me calm them down. I have a feeling you can calm Paul down and I will work on Jared."

While the exchanges were being made Sam couldn't see Emma due to the fact that Paul and Jared were huge. Emma walked to Paul and placed her hand on his head scratching behind his ear. "Paul calm down please." She sighed. "Sam what does he need to do to calm down."

"He has to think of something that calms him down." Sam said as he worked with Jared.

"Paul you heard him. Think of what makes you happy and calm." Emma continued to scratch behind his ear.

After about half an hour they had both phased back and Emma covered her face.

"Ugh! I so didn't wanna see you two naked!" Emma whined and looked at Sam instead.

"I will go get them some shorts Emma Thank you for helping." Sam smiled as he ran up the stairs to get them shorts.

"Oh come on Emma its nothing you haven't seen before." Paul smirked and looked at her with sad eyes. "I am sorry if we scared you. After what happened with Brayden." He spat his name like it was poison.

"Yeah sis sorry." Jared couldn't look at her or he would be pissed again.

"Here." Sam said throwing them each a pair of shorts. "There is something you both should know. Since you are newly phased I cannot allow you to stay here with Emma until you both can control you're anger. I am sorry." Sam looked at Emma. "Emma what happened!" Same asked getting mad.

"Brayden beat me up. Then threw me down the stairs." Emma gave him the short version and sighed. "Please you guys cannot tell anyone. Please!"

"Fine. But stay away from him. I don't want a call from Emily at the hospital saying that you are in there because of Brayden." Sam looked at her.

Emma looked at them and nods. "Just please keep in touch."

They nod and Emma walked over to Jared and hugged him tightly then let go. "Jesus Christ Jared you are friggin hot. Get away from me." She smiled some and walked over to Paul and hugged him tightly also. "God the two of you need to bathe in ice." She backed away from them.

"See you soon Emma." Jared said and with that they all left.

**End of flashback.**

Emma wiped away her tears and turned on the dish washer. With that she started to clean the entire house. Her mom and dad were away visiting another reservation for a few weeks. Enough time for Jared to control himself and be home and for Emma to heal without them knowing what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight however I own the idea of THIS plot in the story. Reviews please! They make my day!**

Chapter 2

Once the house was fully cleaned Emma was starving it was about lunch time so she decided to order pizza. Emma had ordered about 3 large pizzas with extra cheese and pepperoni. She got that many deciding she would just eat that for a few dinners that way she didn't have to go out and risk the chance of the gang seeing it or worse Brayden.

Emma got off the phone and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Of course it was on ESPN she rolled her eyes and brought the guide up and looked through the channels. She finally settled on watching The Breakfast Club. It was her favorite movie. Her and Leah would curl up on the couch every Saturday morning and just sit and watch the movie.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Emma looked at the clock. 'Wow that was a fast delivery.' Emma thought and grabbed the money off the table and walked over the door and opened it. Emma was shocked to see Leah and Seth standing there. Looking at her with wide eyes. "Okay guys I know I look like shit but do I really look that bad." She stepped aside to let them in.

"Emma what the hell." Seth exclaimed looking at her. "Who did this." He asked as he walked into the hall and had a look on his face of rage.

"Lee Lee?" Emma asked as she looked at Leah. Emma had told Leah how abusive Brayden was to Emma. Leah was the only one Emma trusted enough to tell.

"When the fuck did he do this to you!" Leah shouted and looked at the bruises. Her hands started to shake.

"Yesterday." Emma said softly looking down.

"Who, wait what?" Seth asked. "Who is she talking about Emma." Seth looked at Emma. Seth thought of Emma as another sister.

"Why the hell didn't you call me yesterday! I would have come over." Leah asked as she walked into the house.

Emma shut the door and walked out into the living room and sat down slowly on the couch. "I am sorry okay, Jared and Paul were here when I got home. And they flipped and they took off. I think they went to go stay with Sam too cool down." Emma looked down and played with her hands.

"Will someone please tell me what is going the fuck on!" Seth shouted getting frustrated.

"Seth if I tell you, You cannot go after him please?" Emma asked as she looked at Leah and then Seth.

Seth nods and looks at her. "I promise."

"Brayden has um been very abusive to me but yesterday he went a little too far." Emma said softly still looking down and playing with her hands.

"Brayden did this!" Seth shouted and he clenched his fists. "You let him put his hands on you! Emma how long has he been doing this to you!" Seth walked to her so he was standing in front of her.

"About a year." She said softly.

"You let him beat you up for a year! Without telling anyone!" Seth shouted.

Leah spoke up next. "I knew! I knew he was hitting her why do you think you all call her clumsy for the last year! We made lies to cover for him but now! Now he has gone too far. Tell me what he did this time Emma. Please" Leah asked not even looking at Emma. Afraid she would start crying.

Emma went on to tell the story. After she finished telling them what happened Seth stormed out of the house and Leah was pacing the room shaking. Emma noticed and texted Sam for him to get over here. "Lee Lee I am sorry I had you lie for me. I am sorry I had you keep my secret. I am just sorry." The doorbell rang and Emma walked out to the door and the pizza was there. She paid the man and shut the door. She walked into the kitchen and put down the pizzas. Sam walked into the kitchen from the back door.

"Sam, Leah is shaking like Jared and Paul were…" Emma said quietly. "Her and Seth showed up here and they asked and I had to tell them. But Sam I am scared everyone I love is turning into wolves and I am losing everyone over my secret." Emma rested her head on his chest. "And now my chest is hurting it started once you left with Jared and Paul and I am just so worried. What if Brayden comes here."

Leah came walking in and she was shaking badly now.

"Leah you need to go outside NOW!" Sam said as he rubbed Emma's back. "We will be out there in a second."

Leah walked into the yard with Sam and Bella following after her. "Okay Leah you need to get even more pissed off. To the point where you lose all control." Sam looked at her and arm an arm blocking me from her.

"Sam nothing is making sense." Leah shouted and looked between the Sam and Emma.

"Sam I know what will make her more mad but you have to trust me." Emma said softly. Sam nodded and Emma walked around his arm and she took off her shirt slowly and carefully wincing as she pulled it off.

There was a growl and then a pop. Emma stood looking at Leah and then backed away behind Sam.

"Right Leah calm down now! The Legends are true but you need to calm down think human thoughts and something that calms you down. Emma I need you to go get a pair of shorts and a shirt for Leah." Sam kept his eyes on Leah.

"Okay." Emma walked into the house and went to the dryer and pulled out a pair of softee shorts and a tank top bringing them back out into the yard and tossed them to a now naked Leah.

"Thanks." Leah said and got dressed fast and looked up at them.

"Leah I am sorry this has happened to you and I will need you to head over to my house now. Jared and Paul are there with Emily. Stay there." Sam said using his alpha tone.

Leah nodded and walked away with her head down. Sam turned on his heal to look at Emma. "Right Emma you said that you felt a pain in your chest. What does it feel like." Sam asked as he just looked at her.

"Well it feels as though something it missing you know and now whenever I close my eyes I see Paul's face which is strange because it was never like that before." Emma said and looked at Sam. "What's going on? Samuel you have that look. I know that look. Tell me. You promised me you wouldn't lie to me. You promised me that before you left a year ago now tell me!" Emma looked at him with a look that could kill.

"Emma do you remember the other legends about the protectors and how they have a thing called imprinting? Well that legend is true also but I cannot tell you anything else. That is someone else's story to tell." Sam sighed. "Emma. Look at me."

Emma kept looking away from him so he used the only thing that could ever make her talk.

"Emma Aerie Cameron you look at me right now." Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you ever call me by my full name ever again Samuel Levi Uley." Emma glared at him. She hated being called by her full name. "You are so lucky I cannot hurt you Sam because if I could I would so be beating the shit out of you." Emma crossed he arms and walked back into the house.

Sam followed her into the house and shut the door. "Emma please, I love you like my sister you cannot shut me out after what happened. I am here and so is Jared and Paul, Emily keeps asking me questions and I keep avoiding her because you know once she finds out she will rush down here and insist you go to the hospital." Sam sighed. "What Brayden did to you was horrible and I am sorry I couldn't protect you from it."

"You didn't know. No one knew besides Leah! I kept it from everyone because I didn't want the bullshit and the pity. I put up with it for a year Sam! I lied to all of you and now you all know the truth Well besides Jacob, Embry, and well Quil." Emma sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza. "I cannot face all of you I hate myself for letting it get this far but Sam he threatened my family and the guys and Leah. So I couldn't leave him. I was too worried he would hurt you all." Emma took a bite of her pizza. "I am now stuck in this house were he can get to me at any point in time because Jared and Paul are gone and so are my parents." Emma took another bite of pizza before placing it back in the box.

"Emma Aerie. In all the time I have known you, You have never once been alone. Paul and Jared are always here and Leah comes over every Saturday morning to watch that stupid movie you both love so much. You are never alone. We will not let anyone get to you." Sam walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thanks Sam. But work on Paul's anger more then Jared's. God knows he needs it. Ever since what happened he hasn't been the same. And I miss the old Paul." Emma smiled slightly but her lip split open again and she groaned. "Tell them I miss them and give them hugs for me. I am sure Emily is missing you by now." Emma got an ice cube and wrapped it in a paper towel and placed it on her lip.

"Emma just please be careful. For Jared and Paul's sake." Sam said as he walked out of the back door shutting it behind him.

Emma walked over and sat on the couch and thought back to a few years ago and the way her and the gang were.

**Flashback:**

Emma had just woken up and she was still a little sleepy but she heard the gang downstairs and that alone put a smile on her face. She walked down the stairs and saw Leah, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil sitting in the living room laughing and watching TV. She walked in and quietly and tip toed over to Paul and she smirked as he lay flat on his stomach. Emma put one foot on either side of his waist and she sat down on his ass and leaned down to his ear.

"Hey baby." She said softly.

Paul groaned and laughed. "Hey Aerie." The only person allowed to call Emma by her middle name was Paul. And trust me he used it to his advantage.

"Sit up I wanna cuddle with you. I am still half asleep and im not ready to make food for you people yet." Emma asked as she rolled off of him.

"Yeah, yeah" Paul sat up and held his arms open for her to sit between his legs.

Emma crawled over to him and plopped down between his legs and leaned back into him. "Thank you baby." No one would ever get away with calling him that besides Emma.

Emma and Paul had this relationship where they would flirt and mess around but they never got together out of respect for Jared. The furthest they went with touching was play fighting or Paul would wrap his arm around Emma as they walked around. Also an occasional kiss on the cheek.

**End of Flashback**

Emma shook her head and decided it was time for her to just let it all out and she laid down on the couch and cried. She missed being that way with Paul and hell even Embry, Quil, and Jacob. She missed being so carefree. But she couldn't be like that anymore. Not with Brayden around.

In the back of her mind she knew someone was in the woods watching her front a distance but she didn't feel creeped out or scared she felt strangely at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I own the character Emma and the plot. Read and Review!**

Chapter 3

Emma woke up the next day to her phone going off. She reached over to her night stand and looked at the caller I.D. With a groan she answered the phone. "Hi Mom, what's up?' Emma asked as she sat up and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Emma sweetie have you heard from Jared he hasn't been answering his phone."

"Mom he is staying over at Sam's him and Paul. Leah has been staying here with me so I am not alone. I will have Jared call you thought when he gets home." Emma yawned some. "How is your trip mom, how is dad?"

"Your dad is doing fine. We are having so much fun thank you for asking and yes please have Jared call us. I love you sweetie."

"I love you to mom give dad a kiss for me and I will talk to you when you two get home. Bye." Emma hung up and she dragged her legs over the edge of the bed and she sat up and put her hands over her face and yawned again. Emma got up and headed into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes and took a quick shower.

Stepping out of the water Emma wrapped a towel around her and walked over to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She walked into her room and she dried off fully and pulled out her panties and bra putting them on she walked over to her dresser and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top and she walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and called Sam's house.

"Hey Emily, Uh when Jared has she chance tell him to call our mother she is worrying about him."

"Hun you notice how she always calls to check up on him and not you. She doesn't have to worry about you it is always you Neanderthal brother she needs to check up on." Emily laughed and Jared could be heard in the background."

"I heard that Em!" Jared shouted.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, yeah they trust me more."

"Emma?" Emily asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah Em?" Emma asked.

"How are you feeling today? Sam told me what happened." Emily sighed.

"I am good. I am feeling a little better." Emma sat down on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Well he didn't have a choice but to tell me. I kinda forced him to tell me. He can never seem to say no to me." Emily laughed slightly.

"I should have guessed you forced it out of him." Emma laughed and rested her head on the counter. "I am okay. Can you somehow get out of earshot of the pups I have to ask you a question."

"Yeah sure hold on." There was some movement and Emily cleared her throat. "What's up?"

"How is Paul doing?" Emma asked lightly.

"He is doing alright. He is being a pain in the ass, because all he wants to do is go back to your house and make sure nothing happens to you." Emily sighed.

Emma closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do Emily. I am so worried Brayden will show up here and finish what he started. But eh doesn't know Paul and Jared aren't here so as long as it stays that way I should be safe but I am still freaking out. And I now have this throbbing pain in my chest and all I think about is Paul. It is driving me insane I never thought of Paul like this since last year once I started dating Brayden but still." Emma groaned and sighed heavily.

"Emma please you always had a thing for Paul and it was painful to watch the way you two were with one another you two acting like a couple but never made it anything more." Emily laughed.

"Em it is so not funny." Emma groaned

"Look I will have Jared call your parents but I do have to call the wolves are hungry. They all seem to have a bottomless pit now so be warned for when Jared does come home and Paul is there they will eat everything in the house. I Love you Emma I will see you soon."

"Love you to Emily. Bye." Emma hung up the phone and walked to the freezer. Emma pulled out a bag of peas and walked out to the couch and laid down and put the bag over her eyes. "I look so ugly right now." Emma whined.

About an hour later Emma got a call from Sam. Emma felt even worse about being in the spot she was. Embry and Jacob had heard from Brayden and he told them what he did to her and they got angry and walked away. Good thing to since they also phased. Now Emma felt more alone then ever. Nothing she did made her feel better.

A week had gone by since Jared and Paul left. Emma had the house cleaned from top to bottom she even got so bored she even cleaned her bothers disgusting room. Dirty laundry of not just Jared's clothes but also Paul's. She washed all the clothes and folded them and put them away in the dressers. She baked dozens of cookies and tried to keep herself busy considering she was too afraid to go outside in fear Brayden would show up. But today was different. Today Jared and Paul would be coming back. They were able to keep themselves in control for the better part of the week.

Emma had showered and looked in the mirror that morning her lip was also healed and the bruising had gone down but you could still see them. She sighed and pulled her hair up into pigtails and put on a pair of leggings and a racerback with a sports bra on underneath it.

Emma left her room and walked down into the kitchen and pulled out the makings for breakfast. Emma pulled out the egg pan and a bacon pan. The took a small cup from when she was younger that her mom insisted on keeping for god only knows what, She pulled out a loaf of bread. She took a few slices and laid them out and used to small cup and to make holes in the middle of the slice and moved on to the next and so on and so fourth.

Once done with that she buttered each side of the bread. She looked at the pan and then at the griddle and she decided to use the griddle instead. She turned on the griddle and let it heat up as she pulled out the egg carton. Once the griddle was hot and placed the bread slices on the griddle and cracked an egg into the middle of the slice of bread. She then put the bacon pan away and grabbed a cookie sheet and placed all the bacon on the sheet and put it in the oven to cook. Emma then remembered what Emily said about them always being hungry. She grabbed a bag of potatoes and started dicing them up and she put them on another cookie sheet and put them in the oven with the bacon. Emma started to flip the slices of bread to the other side.

A few minutes later the front door opened and Emma smiled.

"Jesus Emma what the hell smells so good." Jared said walking into the kitchen with Paul. Jared had gotten taller and more muscle.

Emma ran over to Jared and hugged him tightly. "I missed you J!"

"Missed you to munchkin." Jared laughed and walked over to the bar stool and sat down.

"Uh hey Paul." Emma walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey." Paul rubbed her back.

Emma walked over to the oven and pulled out the bacon and turned the heat up so the potatoes could cook more. It was strange the pain in her chest was gone but she just shrugged it off. "So guys food will be done in a little bit the potatoes are just finishing." Emma turned off the griddle and walked back over to where Jared and Paul had now taken seats. "I was lonely here without my favorite brother and my favorite…whatever you are." Emma laughed and looked at Paul.

"Oh thanks Aerie feeling the love right now." Paul smirked.

"Oh you should Paulie." Emma laughed and walked over to the oven and turned it off and pulled out the potatoes and put them all in a bowl and put five slices of the egg and bread or as she calls it a 'gofer in hole.' On each of the two plates and then put four slices of bacon on each and a load of potatoes and then made a small plate for herself. Emma placed Jared's plate in front of him.

"Come on Aerie you know I hate when you call me that." Paul whined.

"Well fine you get no food." Emma smirked.

Paul thought about that for a second before saying. "Second thought I love when you call me that." He smirked.

"Thought so." Emma laughed and placed his food in front of him. Emma sat down next to Paul and started eating her much smaller portion of food.

"So Emma, You are looking about better. Not to sound like an ass but when we had to leave you didn't look so great." Jared said while shoving more food into his mouth.

"Ha-ha very funny you ass. But if you must know I am feeling a little better I'm not as sore as I was and some of the bruising went down a lot. So I am happy about that. But I still refuse to go outside. I don't want the questions and the looks." Emma sighed and pushed her plate away and leaned on Paul's arm.

"It's okay Aerie. No one will think twice about saying anything to you as long as me and Jared are around and we plan on sticking to you like glue from now on." Paul smirked down at her and pulled her chair closer. "Don't worry about anything. I promise that I wont let anything happen to you." Paul wrapped his arm around he shoulder.

Jared glared at Paul and shook his head. Jared knew that Paul imprinted on his sister but that didn't mean he had to like it. Sure he loved Paul like he was his brother but to be bound to someone for life is a lot, he didn't want his sister to get hurt again like Brayden hurt her. But he knew Paul would never lay a hand on her.

"So I hear Leah phased also when she found out." Jared said finishing his food and looked at his sister.

"Uh yeah she saw all the bruises. I texted Sam and told him to get here when I first saw her shaking." Emma looked over at Jared. "Did you ever call mom back?"

"Yes I did thank you very much she just wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything illegal you know how she is." He waved off the last 5 words.

Emma laughed some and shook her head. "Only she would do that. Wait no Billy Black would to. Wait….does this mean Jacob is going to phase also…And Quil and Embry and Seth?" She looked at her brother seriously.

Paul and Jared sighed and looked at her.

"Dude just tell her." Jared looked at Paul.

"Aerie, Jacob and Embry phased already. Me and Jared were assigned to watch them once we noticed them hanging out with Brayden. Well I guess they were down on Second Beach and either Jacob or Embry asked where you were and Brayden told them about what happened and Me and Jared had to fucking phase so fast and get to Jacob and Embry out of there before they phased and killed Brayden. Should have let them after hearing what he was saying about you. But I did get to hit the bastard once in the nose and I'm pretty sure I broke his nose." Paul said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Only you would be proud to hit a guy one punch and break his nose Paul." Emma laughed some and pulled her plate back over and picked at what was left. "So I wont see Jacob and Embry for awhile huh?" Emma asked softly.

"Actually little sis, Embry doesn't have the anger issue like Paulie over here." Emma laughed when Jared called him Paulie. Paul on the other hand hit him upside the head. "Hey you dick what the fuck was that for."

"Only Aerie can call me Paulie." Paul said and laughed at Jared.

"ANYWAYS! Back to what I was saying. Embry can go home when he pleases his anger is fine. He actually thought it was pretty awesome. That kid is weird I tell you." Jared laughed.

"Yeah but he is our friend and we love him." Emma laughed as well.

They all finished eating and Emma took all the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher and turned it on, then she started to wash the griddle off and the cookie sheets.

Paul came up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for that amazing food we were starving Emily would let me and Jared eat since you were making this for us."

"Not an issue. I enjoy making food for you and Jared. I also baked some cookies last night for you and Jared. They are in the container in Jared's room. Now go shower and clean up. Both of you and Jared I know you can hear me Emily told me all about you being able to hear even a whisper." Paul chuckled as Jared groaned.

"Yeah-yeah after this game." Jared called from the living room.

"Jared Mitchell Cameron I said now." Emma walked into the living room and hit him with a pillow in the back of the head. "Please I need to go shopping and I don't wanna go without you two." Emma looked at him with puppy eyes and pouted her lip.

Paul saw her pouted lip and he inwardly groaned. What he wished he could do to her it was bad, he had it bad. He wanted to nibble her bottom lip and kiss her all over her face. He shook himself out of his own thoughts and smirked some as the two siblings argued.

"Emma I'm older them you! I tell you what to do."

"Oh what by one friggin year big whoop now go shower or I will beat your ass for making me wait."

Paul laughed and decided to save Jared. "Okay you know what I will take the first shower and then Jared will take one after me so he can watch the end of the game." Paul laughed and looked between the two. They both nodded and Emma went upstairs and shut both of her doors, one to her room from the hall and the other connecting to the bathroom.

Paul walked upstairs and into the bathroom. He stripped and turned on the water and stepped in.

Emma was in her room pulling her hair up into one high ponytail and she put on some make-up but not a lot since her face still had bruises and the ones around her eyes were getting better but where still visible. She put on her glasses and walked downstairs.

After his shower Paul yelled down to Jared to come up and get in. Once Jared was in the shower Paul pulled on a pair of faded jeans with holes on the knees. He walked downstairs to find Emma sitting on the counter in the same outfit but she pulled her hair up and she had on her glasses. Paul smiled he always loved when she wore her glasses.

Emma looked at Paul and smirked. He had the shirt hung over his shoulder and his jeans hung low on his hips and she bit her lip. She couldn't deny that she liked Paul she always has but she didn't feel like she was his type and then came Brayden. She hopped off the counter and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was warm and she liked it.

"Promise me you will never let Brayden do this to me again." She whispered.

"I promise Aerie." Paul hugged her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Emma and the plot to this story. Read and Review they make my day **

Chapter 4:

After their hug Jared came walking down the stairs dressed in his basketball shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Paul pulled his shirt on and Emma smiled.

"Thank you both for going with me to the store. I just don't wanna go alone incase someone shows up there." Emma smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and she grabbed her bag and the keys to her Jeep Wrangler.

They walked over to her car and all hopped in. She started up her jeep and pulled out of the driveway. She drove out to the shopping center in Forks. They had a much better selection then the store on the reservation. Emma parked her Jeep and locked it once they all got out of the car.

"J can you get us a cart please?" Emma looked up at her brother and smiled.

"Yeah sure." Jared smiled and went over to the carts and grabbed one. He bought it over to his sister and she smiled putting her bag in the cat and started pushing.

"Thanks J." She smiled as they walked into the store.

They started with the deli since no one was there. They walked up to the deli and didn't have to wait very long before someone started helping them. After getting 3 pounds of cheese and 2 pounds of bologna they walked over to the fruit and veggie's.

"Okay I want some apples so we can…well I can make Apple pie. Maybe some banana's?" Emma looked between the two boys. They nodded. "You two need to tell me what to get or what you want because im not just buying for me. Paul I assume you will be staying with us instead of going back to your apartment so what do you want?" Emma looked at him.

"I will be okay with whatever Aerie. I always eat whatever you cook you know that." Paul smiled down at her picking up a bag of apples and a few banana's putting them into the cart.

"Okay." Emma said as they walked over to the veggie's. She picked up a bag of green beans and some broccoli. She walked a bit further and got some lettuce and some carrots before grabbing some red onions.

They walked down the aisle where the bead and cereal were, she didn't even get a chance to see what the guys put in because they were just throwing food into the cart. By the time they got to the junk food aisle it was clear they needed another cart.

"Jared be my favorite brother and go and get another cart because I cant even push this one." Emma laughed and shook her head as she watched her brother run to the front of the store to get another cart.

"Well well if it isn't my best friend in the whole world."

Emma spun around and squealed. "Embry!" Emma ran over to him and jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you."

Paul growled from where he stood at the cart.

"Easy chicka." Embry heard Paul growling and put her down. "How are you my favorite cook?" Embry laughed and looked down at her.

"Good busy cleaning and trying not to be seen a lot." Emma smiled some but again it didn't each her eyes. "How is Jake?"

"He is alright trying to control his temper still." He smiled and looked at the cart. "Need another don't you? Ah speaking of the devil." Embry pointed to Jared walking over with stuff already in the cart.

"What I saw some stuff on the way back." Jared shrugged.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed some. "Only you."

They said goodbye to Embry and continued to shop. Emma started to feel uncomfortable with the looks she was getting and she leaned into Paul some and sighed. "Make it stop. Make it stop please Paul. Make them stop looking at me." Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Aerie we will be out of here soon." He wrapped am arm around her and smiled some. "I won't let anything happen I promise."

Emma sighed and relaxed in his arms and they finished up shopping and Emma paid with the card her mother gave her before leaving. They brought the carts to her jeep and she shook her head.

"I am gunna need a bigger Jeep if I have to buy food like this." Emma laughed some and started putting the bags into her Jeep. After all that they returned the carts and they got into the Jeep and drove home.

Once home the boys helped her unload the jeep and bring everything into the house. They started to unpack everything and put stuff away. About half an hour later they finished and Emma made sandwiches for the three of them. After eating Jared left to go on Patrol.

"Hey Aerie I am not sure if you want to go but I was thinking maybe we can go to First Beach and relax a little?" Paul looked at her from the bar stool he was sitting at.

Emma stopped washing the dishes and looked over at him drying off her hands. "Actually Paul that sounds like the best idea you have had all day."

"That is because it has been my only idea all day." Paul smirked and stood up.

Emma grabbed her phone and gave it to Paul to hold while they walked the beach. She locked up her house and started down the path to the beach. Once there they walked to the water. They stood there for a few minutes before Paul finally said something.

"Emma there is something I have to tell you." Paul looked at her and sighed.

"What is it Paul.." Emma looked up at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"The day that I phased I um. There is this thing called imprinting." Paul started to stumble a bit and Emma bit her lip some.

"Paul just tell me, I can handle it." She smiled some.

"The day I phased and I looked at you I imprinted on you. You are my imprint. I didn't know it was going to happen and I am sorry." Paul looked down and away from her.

"So Sam didn't really explain it to me fully but could you?" She looked at him as he looked anywhere but her.

"An imprint is the wolfs other half. In other words his soul mate. You are my soul mate Emma. But I can be whatever you need me to be, a brother, a friend or a lover. I can be whatever you need me to be Aerie." Paul finally looked at her. "And to be honest I didn't want it to be anyone else because ever since I met you I have loved you Aerie and I wont stop."

"Paul." Emma looked at him and placed a hand on his chest. "I have loved you since you walked into my house 10 years ago. But then Brayden came along and I let him do this to me because I always thought that you didn't want me because I was Jared's sister and I wasn't your type." She let her hand drop only to be interrupted by clapping.

"Well, Well if it isn't **my** girlfriend finally admitting her feelings for the piece of shit." Brayden walked out of the woods and stopped in front of them. "I always knew you were a whore Emma but wow this takes the cake. I mean really why even show your face after what happened to you. You look like trash Emma just go home and cry yourself to slepe like you do every night." Brayden laughed.

Emma had tears forming in her eyes as she clutched on to Paul's arm as if it was her lifeline. "I-I am not your girlfriend." She whispered.

"I am sorry I couldn't hear you slut what did you say." Brayden asked and stepped a little closer.

"I'm not you girlfriend you abusive piece of shit!" Emma yelled and grabbed on to Paul more.

"Remember what we talked about, what would happen if you left me." Brayden looked at her and smirked as she gasped.

"Come on Aerie lets go." Paul said with a clenched jaw. He grabbed her hand and started to walk away.

"That's right bitch just keep walking. But I know that's not all your legs can do." Brayden laughed.

Paul stiffened and turned and walked back over to him leaveing Emma standing where she was. "Listen you piece of shit remember who the fuck broke your nose you really wanna test my fucking limit then go the fuck ahead. I promise you when I am done with you there will be more broken bones in your body them you know." Paul said as he got in his face. His hands were shaking.

Emma ran over and grabbed his arm. "Paul please." Her voice was soft but still her voice had the hurt of Braydens words.

"You are lucky Emma is here Brayden because if she wasn't you would be making a trip to the hospital." Paul said and tuned away as Quil ran past Emma and Paul and went straight for Brayden.

"Quil!" Emma shouted as tears ran down her face.

"You wanna talk shit LaClaire? You think you are tough shit to talk about my sister!" Quil punched him in the face before Brayden could even answer. Quil got him to the ground and kept hitting him.

"QUIL!" Emma screeched and looked at Paul for him to do something.

"Okay Quil enough." Paul walked over to him and got Quil off of Brayden.

Quil had blood on his fists and on his shirt. Paul pulled him away and the three of them left a bloody Brayden in the sand and they walked back to Emma's house once there Jared was back from where ever he was.

"J! I need you to get out here now!" Emma yelled.

Jared ran out of the house and took in the three of them and went over to help with Quil. "What the hell happened guys."

"Brayden was at the beach." Was all Emma could say before running into the house and to her room. She slammed her door shut and fell onto her bed and cried.

They guys went into the house and Quil cleaned up and got a shirt from Jared and changed. It had been about half an hour since Emma ran up to her room and Paul was getting nervous.

"Dude just go up and see if she is okay. Please before you explode go up to her." Jared looked at him and then back at the T.V.

"What if she doesn't want me in there and she freaks out." Paul looked at Jared and sighed.

"Dude just fucking go talk to her before I beat the shit out of you also." Quil looked at Paul and laughed.

Paul stood up from the couch and took a deep breath. He walked to the stairs and he took them two at a time. He got to her bedroom door he knocked lightly and opened the door. He heard her crying still while he was downstairs. And there she was curled into a ball on her bed crying. Paul took a deep breath and walked into her room and shut the door.

"Aerie." Please said simply and he walked over to her bed and laid down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled into her. "What's the matter hun." Paul whispered in her ear as he moved his arm to her leg and started to drawn circles on her thigh.

"It is so easy for him to get to me Paul." Emma sobbed and turned her body so she was now face to face with him. "Paul he is everywhere I can't escape him. I am sorry about today Paul. I really am." Emma rested her head on his forehead and cried harder.

"Hey now stop it. We finally admitted that we wanted more all those years ago." Paul laughed lightly. "I call that progress." He smirked and pulled her closer.

"Shut up you." Emma tried not to laugh and she looked at him. "I am just so afraid. I never used to be like this Paul, I used to be so strong. Now look at me I'm sitting here crying and pathetic. And I hate being like this Paul I hate what Brayden turned me into."

"Emma Aerie Cameron shut your mouth please." Paul said softly. "You are not weak and you are NOT pathetic. You are fucking amazing. You are beautiful and have this heart that knows when someone needs you. You help so many people and I couldn't ask for a better imprint because frankly there is no one better." Paul looked at her and smiled.

"Paul can we go somewhere? I have to show you this place I found please? It makes me feel better when I feel like shit and right now I feel like shit and I need to go there but I want you to go also." Emma looked at him and sat up and looked at him.

"Sure Emma lets go." Paul sat up and grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed when he stood up.

Emma smiled and held onto his hand as they walked down the stairs and they past Jared and Quil. "We will be back later." Was all she said before they left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Authors note: I do not own twilight but I do own Emma and this plot! Okay so I have a lot of ideas for this story. I am excited to continue with this story. I hope you all really like this story. It actually came to me when I was at work like a week ago. So here it chapter 5 I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Emma bit her lip as she climbed over a down tree and she looked back at Paul and smiled. She finally felt a little better being away from her house and in the woods away from everything and everyone.

"Come on Paulie only ten more minutes and we will be there." Emma smiled and slid down the side of the tree to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah I'm right behind you Aerie. Where the hell are we going anyway." Paul said as he jumped over the down tree and landed right next to her.

"That my lovely Paul is a secret." Emma smirked and grabbed his hand and walked further. "Paul?"

Paul held her hand tightly. "Yeah Aerie?" Paul smiled some and pulled her closer and he picked her up and tossed her onto his back.

Emma giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Why me. I mean even before the imprint. Why did you want to be with me?" Emma rested her head on his shoulder.

Paul took a deep breath and held her up on his back. He thought about the first time he even saw her.

**Flashback:**

Paul had been hanging out at school with Jared for a few months. After that everything at his house started going down hill. His parents were fighting all the time. His dad beat his mom. And his mom would beat Paul.

He and Jared were in 7th grade, they went to Paul's house after school to walk into another fight. Paul's mother started to go for Paul when Jared pulled him out and they went to Jared's house. After that Paul pretty much moved in.

When Paul and Jared got home that day all they saw was Emma and her best friend Kim were sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework. Emma looked up from the table and saw Jared and Paul walk into the hall.

Paul just looked at her and smiled some. Emma noticed the fading bruises on Paul and she stood up and walked over to them. "J what happened? Who is this?" Emma looked at Paul.

"A friend Emma where are mom and dad?" Jared looked at his sister and she pointed to the backyard. "Are you okay? Do you need ice or something?"

"No, I am fine thank you." Paul looked at her and smiled some.

Jared looked between the two and rolled his eyes. Jared knew most guys liked his sister because even for a 6th grader she looked older and she was filled out. He pushed Paul to the backdoor and the boys made their way outback and made their way over to Jared's parents.

Paul looked back at the house where the door was and smiled some seeing Emma in the kitchen window watching what was going on. Paul looked away but still saw those deep piercing black eyes the ones that belonged to the most beautiful girl he had even seen.

After that day Paul was always at the house with Jared till about six months later when Paul's mother beat him to the point where he was in the hospital. Jared's mother decided that was enough so she took him in and raised him with her son and daughter. For that Paul was happy because he got to see his best friend everyday and the girl he fell for the moment he saw her.

**End of Flashback**

"You had no idea who I was and the second you saw what was done to me you took care of me. You would disinfect the cuts and gashes. You would pretty much demand that I sit down and shut my trap so you could ice the bruises and everyday before school you would cover them up." Paul stopped walking and looked back at her. "You liked me for who I was. You didn't pity me, you told me to grow a set and move on. And that is what I did. Thanks to you I didn't completely lose my mind." He laughed some. "You asked me why you. Because you saw me for who I really am."

Emma slid off his back and walked around to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and stepped closer to him. "Close your eyes." She whispered into his ear. "Trust me Paul. I won't bite." She smiled for a second and her hands down his chest and grabbed his hands.

Paul nodded and shut his eyes. "I do trust you Emma, I always have." Paul laced his fingers into hers and kept his eyes shut.

Emma smiled and waved her hand in front of his face and she bit her lip. She pulled him along the last few feet and she stopped and took a deep breath. She smiled and led him over to the rock and she smiled. "Sit, trust me you won't fall just sit."

Paul normally wouldn't trust someone when they say sit when his eyes are closed but somehow Emma managed to change him over the years they have known one another. So he grunted and sat down still holding on to her hands. "Okay Aerie can I open my eyes now?" Paul asked with a smile on his face.

"Hold on." Emma let go of his hands and walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Okay you can now open your eyes." Emma smiled and looked around at the scene around her.

Paul opened his eyes and blinked a few times and finally took in everything in front of him. Paul stood up and took a deep breath. "Wow." Was the only thing he could say.

The scene around them was the most amazing waterfall Paul had ever seen surrounded by wild flowers. It was amazing with two large rocks on either side of the lake. Paul watched bee's and butterflies fly around the entire place. He turned and looked at Emma and smiled.

"Emma." Paul said as he looked at her.

"Beautiful, I know." She smiled and looked around them and then back at him. "I found this place about a week after I started dating Brayden. This place helped me forget what happened. Every time he would hit me or threatened you guys I would come here and just sit for like an hour and it would calm me down. Just listening to the falls would relax me." Emma took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Emma if memory serves correctly you didn't come home after school everyday. You always showed up an hour after school." Paul looked at her. "He hit you on a daily basis!" Paul clenched his jaw and looked at her. "He hit you for a year straight and you kept it a secret!" Paul growled softly and looked away from her.

"Paulie." Emma said softly and walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Paul look at me." Emma wrapped her arms around him. "Paul please. Calm down." Emma looked at him as she rested her head against his.

Paul looked into her eyes and immediately calmed down. "I am sorry Emma. I can't control it when it comes to Brayden putting his hands on you. I never even would have guessed that was what was happening. I mean it had to be something because you all of a sudden stopped calling me baby." He laughed some. "And when you stopped holding my hand and cuddling with me at the house while everyone was there." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I couldn't dare do that while I had a boyfriend it would have just made things look bad. Besides I tried for it to be less obvious but I guess I did the opposite." She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Well I need to start wearing heels around you since you grew and I am still short." She laughed and looked up at him. "I am glad you like it hear Paul. I have wanted to share this place with someone but I was never sure who to show it to. I mean Leah knows but that's because she followed me here a few months ago and this is she would help me come up with a lie for the bruises that we couldn't cover." She forced a smile and bit her lip.

"Well I am glad you showed me because now whenever I am phased I will have a clear picture of this all. And of you." He looked down at her and kissed the bruise on her forehead.

Emma looked at him and smiled. "Come on." Emma backed away from him and smirked. "Let's go for a swim." She took off her top and tossed it to him and took off her leggings and ran away from Paul and dove into the water.

Paul watched frozen and speechless. Her shirt hit him in the face and he just watched as she ran to the water and dove right in. Paul shook himself out of his frozen state and he took off his shit and jeans and walked over to the water and dove in after her.

Emma resurfaced and looked around for Paul only to feel him swim up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Emma leaned back some into him and smiled. "You know for all the times I have been out here this is the first time I have gone swimming in here." She laughed and turned in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Paul. I want to get back to where we used to be. Back when I did call you baby, and cuddle with you on the couch or the floor." Emma looked into his eyes and smiled. "I want to be strong again Paul. Help me be strong again." She asked breathlessly.

"Aerie, you know I will always be here to help you with whatever you need help with. Or are you forgetting who helped with homework in high school your freshmen year." Paul smiled and looked into her eyes. "Emma you are already strong. You always have been. I will help you how ever I can." Paul pulled her closer and looked at her and kissed her bottom lip where it was split.

Emma took a sharp intake of breath and looked at him. Emma's eyes were wide and she just sat there in the water with him and she couldn't even think straight the way he sends waves of electricity through her was shocking. Her breathing was hitched and she leaned in and kissed him softly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him more.

Paul wrapped his arms tighter around her and started to swim back to shore and he laid her in the grass and laid next to her and kept kissing her. This was the moment he had wished for ever since he had realized he loved her two months after seeing her on a daily basis.

Emma's mind was spinning by that point and she looked up at Paul who was laying next to her and she pushed him onto his pack and she straddled his waist and leaned down and kissed him this time a little more rough.

Paul could smell Emma's arousal but he just couldn't do this to her not right now. He wanted to so badly but he didn't want either of them to regret this moment so he put his hands on her hips. "Emma we can't. Not now." Paul sounded hurt as he said it and he looked into her eyes. "Aerie it is nothing you are doing wrong. I just can't let us get to that point yet. There are still things you don't know and I have to tell you them before we even think about moving any further." Paul sighed and sat up.

"Paul what haven't you told me." Emma sat up as well and looked at him worried that it was bad.

"Emma I have loved you since the first day I met you." Paul looked away from her. "There is this thing called marking." He looked at her.

"What the hell is marking?" Emma looked at him. "Like a tattoo which by the way your tattoo fits because it is sure a turn on." Emma laughed some and looked at him. "But seriously what is marking?"

"Well each imprint couple has to accept each other as an imprint. And once that happens when they um have sex there is a way we have to do it when the time is right for the imprint. We have to well, I have to have sex with you from behind and um you have to expose your neck and I have to um bite you." Paul stood up and walked away.

"Wow." Emma looked at his retreating figure and she got up and ran over to him and stopped him. "Paul don't you dare walk away from me when you say all that to me." Emma said her voice shaky but stern. "You better then anyone knows I hate when someone walks away from me." She glared at him.

"Emma how could you still look at me, when I have to hurt you when the time comes?" Paul looked at her. "I am sorry for walking away from you Emma but damn it I don't want to fucking hurt you!"

"You are hurting me by acting like this Paul!" Emma shouted at him and backed up some. "What is really wrong Paul? What is going on in your head?"

"I am afraid okay I am terrified you are just going to walk away from me! I am scared you're going to think I am pathetic and walk away from me and forget all about me!" Paul looked at her with a pained look on his face.

Emma stood there and looked at him. "You see me? I am still standing here Paul Lahote. I am standing right here. I am **not** going anywhere without you. I am with you." Emma walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Look at me."

Paul looked at her.

"Do you understand I am not going anywhere? You cannot scare me off that easily."

"Yes I understand."

"Good now shut the fuck up and kiss me." Emma looked into his eyes and smiled some.

Paul smirked and wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her deeply, with need, love and passion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight but I do own this plot and the character Emma, Further more I know this story is not amazing but I am really trying. Also I know this story is taking time but I really hope you all don't stop reading because I have really great idea's I have work and a life. So please forgive me if it takes time.**

Chapter 6

Emma wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss him. She pulled away from him and she looked at him. "Paul." She said in a hushed tone.

Paul looked at her and took a deep breath. "Yeah Emma?" Paul moved some hair out of her face and smiled.

"We should get back to the house. J is probably wondering where we went and plus Quil will most likely still be there. Not that I really want any of this to stop." Emma smiled and looked at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Paul groaned and placed his hands on her hips. "Well we could just come up with a lie and just not go back for the rest of the day." Paul smirked and looked down at her.

Emma laughed. "As much as I wish we could do that we can't I am working at the diner tonight. It is my overnight shift. And I kinda need to just figure out a way to cover up everything and besides I promised Kim she could come over before I went to work tonight." Emma looked up at him and smiled some. "I am sorry hun but she is my best friend. I mean besides Lee."

Paul sighs and shrugged. "Alright lets go before it gets too late and you are late for work." Paul kissed her head and smiled some.

They started t head back and Emma just looked over her shoulder and took in everything around them before leaving it behind. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly as they walked back the way they came.

"Aerie how did you ever find that place anyways." Paul looked down at her as they walked some more.

"I was running. And I had no clue how long I was running for but I just couldn't stop. Then my legs gave out and I tripped over a log and landed in the field. I fell in love with it. I fell in love with the sounds and the smells." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"What were you running from?"

"It's not a what it was a who." Emma laughed half heartedly. "Brayden. I was running from him. Well him and his friends. They thought it would be fun to share me and I wasn't having it so after Brayden finished I ran. I am not sure if they ever came after me but I ran for as long as I could. Then once I calmed down I found my way into my yard." Emma sighed and held his hand tighter.

"Please don't tell me that story ever because I might seriously go and kill that Prick in his sleep." Paul said in a serious tone.

"Trust me I don't want to ever see him again but it is kinda hard since we live in the same place." She took a deep breath. "I just wish he would move but with my shitty luck that will never happen."

Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and continued to walk. After a little while they reached her backyard and they walked into the backdoor to find pretty much everyone there.

"Um may I ask why everyone is in my kitchen?" Emma looked around at everyone who all had serious faces on.

"Where the hell were you two we have been trying to get a hold of you. Quil phased. Brayden was here. He attempted to get past Quil but that didn't happen. If anything it made him more angry. Quil is talking with old Quil and Billy Black now." Sam said all in one breath.

"So why are you all here?" Paul looked around to everyone with his hand still in Emma's.

"Emma, Brayden said that as long as you are alive you belong to him. He will stop at nothing to get you back." Jared solemnly said and walked over to her and stood in front of her.

Emma's eye's filled with tears. "No."

"Emma." Leah looked at her.

"NO! I have to get out of here. He wont stop. He will try and hurt everyone I love!" Emma pushed past everyone. "I need to leave for a few months."

"DAMNIT EMMA SHUT THE HELL UP YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Jacob shouted and stood in front of her. "Just shut the hell up. You damn well know that none of us are going to let you just pack up and leave and you fucking know we wont let him get to you."

Everyone just looked at Jacob in both shock and awe.

Emma turned and looked at him with tears running down her face and she gave him a death stare. She backed him into a corner and backhanded him in the face. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me and don't you ever tell me to shut the hell up again. You of all people should know better then that." She said in a hushed but icy tone that made everyone's skin crawl.

"Emma I am sorry but do you really think leaving is an answer? You think we cannot protect you?" Jacob just stared at her.

"You guys aren't with me every single second of everyday. Like tonight I have the over night shift at your moms diner LeeLee. Who is going to be there to protect me huh?" Emma looked at everyone and sat down on the floor.

"I solved that issue for you Emma, Paul will be working there also. As well as Embry. Embry is working with you tonight and then Sue will work out the new schedule." Sam looked around at everyone. "Not to mention you already have two wolves living here with you." He looked pointedly at Jared and Paul. "You wont ever be alone Emma. We wont allow him to get to you."

"Sam I cannot ask for you all to pretty much baby-sit me. I am 19, I graduate in a month and then what? I can't leave the Rez now since I am with Paul. I can't leave all of you behind." Emma looked at the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She felt someone sit down next to her and put an arm around her. Emma took a deep breath and relaxed into the side of the person. She knew by the scent of musk and woods that it was Paul. He always smelled like woods, and musk. Even when she first met him it was HIS smell and she loved it.

"I am so sorry everyone I just don't want him to hurt anyone." Emma sighed and looked around the room and finally saw Kim sitting in the kitchen on the counter. "Kim…when did you get here?"

"Oh about an hour ago. I have been hanging out with Jared." Kim said with a smile.

"Jared did you? On her?" Paul looked at Jared who had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah I did so she now knows everything." Jared went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You imprinted on my bestfriend?" Emma looked up at the two of them.

"Well mine imprinted on you." Jared laughed and looked at his sister. "I am sorry I couldn't help it."

"So I guess me and Kim will be cooking non stop from now on." Emma laughed. "Not that I mind or anything. Only if Emily comes over to help because I have no idea how to cook, I can cook breakfast and I can bake anything but not just cook." Emma smirked and looked at everyone.

"Sweetie you know I will help if you need it." Emily smiled and leaned against Sam. "You are family hun and we all love you."

"Thanks Emily." Emma smiled and laid against Paul. "So Embry are you ready to do what I do?" She smirked.

"What exactly do you do at the diner?' Embry asked and looked a little worried.

"Well I take people's orders I bring them all their food and I keep the coffee in the cups." Emma laughed at the expression on his face.

"Who the hell drinks coffee at night that's crazy."

"You would be surprised. Where do you think most of the Forks kids go after they have been drinking all night and don't wanna go home drunk." Emma looked at him and stood up and pulled Paul with her.

"They drive all the way to Sue's for coffee and food at night so they can sober up?" Embry looked at her.

"Yes and it is Friday night so I am pretty much sure that there will be Fork's kids there. And thank god you are working because you can clean the bathrooms." Emma smiled sweetly.

"Dude your life is going to suck." Leah laughed and shoved Embry some.

"ANYWAYS. Can Leah and Kim please come up to my room to help me cover up everything so I don't get asked questions tonight. I mean I can deal with the flirting and everything from the Fork's guys but I would rather not have them ask about my face." Emma laughed some and hugged Paul quickly and she turned and walked up to her room with Leah and Kim right behind her.

Once in her room Emma laid on her bed and yawned. " I don't want to work you two. But in order to keep these two bottomless pits fed I have to keep working."

"You do realize that they most likely heard what you just said." Leah laughed some.

"Well I hope they did because it is true." Emma laughed and looked at the two girls who laid down next to her. "You two are my best friends and I cannot imagine what I would do without you." Emma looked at her ceiling and sighed.

"Come on let's get to work on covering up everything before you leave for work." Kim sat up and walked into the bathroom to get Emma's make-up box.

While the girls were upstairs Emily and Sam left leaving Paul, Jared, Jake and Embry downstairs.

"Dude I can't believe you imprinted on Emma." Jake said while getting a bowl of cereal.

"You know I never really saw her as a sister and plus everyone on the reservation knew I had a thing for her." Paul looked at Jake. "Besides I never made a move on her because she was Jared's sister and I lived with them." Paul shrugged and sat on the counter.

"Well I appreciate that you never made a move on her, but that didn't stop you from saying her name in your sleep dude." Jared laughed and looked at Paul who was giving him a death stare.

"Man the two of you are a perfect match what with your death glares and her deadly low voice." Embry laughed and looked at Paul. "No, but I think it is really awesome you imprinted on Emma. You two deserve one another. And I know you will keep her safe." Embry smiled some. He had always thought of Emma as his sister. He always wanted to protect her and be an over bearing brother.

But it was also no secret that Jacob had always wanted to date her but she always turned him down. So when he found out she was dating a good friend of his he got upset and didn't speak to either of them which only made Brayden hurt her more. That part he didn't know. But when he found out what Brayden had done to her Jake flipped.

So when Jake found out Paul had imprinted on her it made him even more pissed off which cased him to have control issues.

"Thanks Embry." Paul smiled and looked at everyone before walking out into the living room and laid on the couch and closed his eyes remembering what had happened out at the waterfalls. That was now his favorite place.

About an hour Later Paul was woken up by the smell of Emma. He took a deep breath inhaling the scent of wild flowers and her sweet scent of cotton candy. He opened his eyes to find her leaning over him.

"Well good to see your alive I made homemade mac and cheese and some chicken with honey butter and broccoli and string beans." Emma smiled and kissed him softly. "You might wanna get out there before Jared eats it all. I have to go to work now so I will see you and J around 5?" She smiled as she moved away from him so he could sit up.

"You are working 9 hours?" Paul asked as he looked up at her from his spot on the couch before getting up.

"Yeah I need the hours and Greta called out. I will be okay. Embry will be there with me although I think he will be eating more then serving." Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Still I will stop by at some point during your shift only because I will start to miss you." Paul smirked and kissed her softly before leading them both out to the kitchen where Jared was stuffing his face.

"Dude really?" Emma ask as she just watched her brother scarf down food.

"I am hungry." Jared said sheepishly.

"Right well I am going to head out. I will see you both in the morning." Emma hugged her brother and walked back over to Paul. "See you late hun."

Emma walked out of the house and walked to her Jeep she got inside and started it up and pulled out of the driveway and started he drive to work. Only stopping to pick up Embry.

Once there Emma showed Embry the ropes before tying her apron around her waist. She heard the bell over the door chime. 'so the night begins.' Emma thought with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer and Authors note: I do not own twilight but I do own Emma Aerie and this story. Please read and review they make my day and keep me writing. Also figuring out where I am wanting this story to go. So please enjoy.**

Chapter 7

With a smiled plastered on her face Emma walked up to the people who just walked through the door. Emma showed them to their seats and the night went on like that for about an hour and a half before it was dead.

"Hey Embry can you go wipe down the last table I need coffee and some food before I pass out. I didn't eat before I came to work tonight." Emma looked up at Embry and pouted.

"Yeah sure Emma you don't need to ask just tell me what to do and I will do it."

"Thanks bubs." Emma smiled and walked behind the counter and grabbed a big mug before filling it with her coffee and she grabbed her plate of pancakes and she took a seat at the counter and started eating.

After eating Emma and Embry cleaned the entire front half of the store. Then Emma cleaned the girl's bathroom and Embry cleaned the guys.

Around two hours later is when the Fork's kids starting to stumble through the door. A few were sober and Emma assumed they were the designated drivers.

Emma was running around the diner with food and drinks and her tips were over flowing her apron so she had to run to the back and empty it all out into the jar she had by her bag.

Emma walked back into the front of the diner just as soon as more kids came in. Emma whined a little as Embry walked up to her.

"Emma I wear if I hear one more fucking person talk about your ass I will hurt them." Embry looked down at her and smirked.

"Shit I so wouldn't mind you kicking some ass tonight." Emma laughed some as she went over to tell a group of guys to keep it down before she asks them to leave.

Emma walked over to the group that had just come in and she put them in the booths away from everyone else. "I assume Mike and Tyler you want the normal and I think Ben over there could just use a water I so don't need him puking all over the bathroom like last week." Emma laughed with the group.

"That would be nice thanks Emma." A girl named Angela said as she smiled.

"Sure not a problem my co-worker will be here with your drinks in a moment." Emma smiled as she walked into the back to give the cook the new orders.

After about half an hour or so Emma's 'favorite' two girls from Forks came bursting through the doors and stumbled over to Mike and Tyler. The girls fell into their laps and Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to them.

"Mallory, Stanley what can I get you tonight?" Emma asked in her sweet sickly voice that made Embry's skin crawl all the way on the other side of the Diner.

"Oh you know water and some chips." Jessica said after a few hiccups she giggled.

"I would like you to leave us the fuck alone." Lauren sneered and kissed Tyler.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. She so didn't want to deal with those two tonight.

Walking back over with Jessica's water Lauren started to laugh.

"What Mallory?"

"Who the fuck did that to your ugly ass face?" Lauren said laughing. "It looks like someone beat the shit out of you." Lauren continued to laugh as the others besides Angela joined in. Emma dropped the glass she had in he hand and she ran to the bathroom.

Embry heard the crash and he walked over just as Emma went into the bathroom. "What the fuck bitch? Leave my sister alone!" Embry shouted making everything go silent. Embry glanced at Angela and they didn't take their eyes off one another.

In the bathroom Emma locked the door behind her and she went over to the mirror and she groaned. Her make-up had smeared from the sweat and humidity in the Diner. Emma pulled her phone out of her apron and sent a text to Jared.

'J I need you and the guys to get to the diner now. People saw my face and that Mallory bitch got everyone laughing. –love Emma.'

Emma hit send and she slid down the wall and started to cry. She hated that people from Forks made her like this. She had heard Embry yelling at Lauren which did put a small smile on her face but not enough.

Emma didn't get a response from Jared so she had just assumed he was patrolling. Until she heard the almost yelling voices of Paul and Leah. There was a knock on the door and a voice along with that knock.

"Emma it's me Jared open the door please?" Jared pleaded with his sister.

Emma stood up and unlocked the door and opened it pulling Jared inside quickly and shut the door again. Her mascara was running down her face and she latched on to Jared. "J they were laughing at me, And Lauren made a comment of someone beat the shit out of me."

"Shh Emma hun it is okay. Besides I think you better get out there. Sue is on her way here with Harry, Old Quil and Billy." Jared rubbed her back.

"J I can't go out there. I ran away and that will make them think I am pathetic." Emma looked up at him and she pushed away from him.

"Emma you really think the guys and Leah are going to let them say a word to you?" Jared laughed some and wet down a paper towel and wiped away her mascara. "Come on I think you wanna handle Lauren before the elders get here." Jared smirked.

"Do I get to hit her?" Emma smiled and looked up at him as she opened the door.

Jared shook his head. "Only if she starts. Although I don't think Sue will fire you over hitting someone who pissed you off." He said as they walked out of the bathroom.

Emma laughed and she looked up and saw Lauren all over Paul and Emma rolled her eyes. She walked up behind Lauren and grabbed a fist full of her fake hair and pulled her away from Paul. "Back off bitch. Paul is spoken for." Emma smirked and walked over to Paul and kissed him softly.

All the guys laughed and Leah smirked.

Lauren shoved Emma and got in her face. "Listen skank."

"Who are you calling a skank? Look in the mirror bitch I don't spread my legs for anyone. Unlike you. You spread your legs and open your mouth for anyone with a dick. But word on the street is that you spread them for your sick kick over there." Emma said pointing at Jessica.

"You little bitch!" Lauren brought her hand back to slap Emma.

Leah noticed and grabbed Lauren and dragged her outside. "Have a little respect for my mother's Diner." Leah said just as Sue pulled up with the other Elders in tow.

"What is the meaning of this? It is late and I was sleeping well." Harry said as he made his way over to his daughter.

"The pale face was about to hit Emma. So I dragged her out here." Leah looked over at her mom. "I think it would be a good idea to close the diner early tonight mom."

"Let me go see what happened." Billy and Old Quil made their way inside and looked around.

Emma had her face buried in Paul's chest as Billy rolled over to his son and the rest of the pack.

"What happened?" Billy asked as he looked around at everyone.

"Well Billy myself and Emma were working and then two girls came in and Emma's make-up had smudged and you could see the bruises and then the girl that Leah just took outside brought it up to Emma and Emma ran into the bathroom. I guess Emma sent a text to Jared because the guys and Leah showed up. Jared got Emma to come back out and Emma saw the girl outside hanging all over Paul and Emma got pissed and grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her away from Paul. The girl got pissed and went to hit Emma but Leah took her outside and you guys showed up." Embry said and looked away from Angela and looked at Billy.

"Thanks Embry." Billy cleared his throat. "Okay so from now on this group from Forks is not allowed in the diner while Emma is working." Billy looked at everyone and noticed Embry staring at the girl. "You what is your name?" Billy pointed to the girl.

"My name is Angela.." She smiled slightly and looked back at Embry.

"Angela is what Embry said true? And also did you have a part in it?" Billy asked with a stern voice.

"No sir. I didn't say anything or laugh at all. In fact I told Jessica and Lauren they were being harsh." Angela said softly.

"Okay you are allowed to be around here even if Emma is working. But all the rest of your group of friends are not allowed." Billy smiled and rolled away from everyone and over to Paul and Emma. "Emma?"

Emma looked up from Paul and looked at Billy and half smiled. "Yeah Billy?"

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah thanks Billy I will be okay. Paul decided to stay here the rest of my shift." Emma smiled some as Harry and Sue walked into the diner.

"That dear won't be necessary. I am going to close the diner for the remainder of the night." Sue smiled some and walked over to Emma and pulled her away from Paul and hugged her.

Emma whimpered a little as she was pulled away from Paul. But Emma wrapped her arms around Sue. "Thank you Sue."

"How long have you been here tonight you look tired?" Sue looked at her worried.

"I have been here for four hours and so has Embry. Greta called out so I had to come in early." Emma looked up at Sue.

"And you would be working until 5? No, I will not allow that anymore. You need your sleep. I will pay you for the full nine hours so don't worry and do not argue." Sue smiled and rubbed Emma's back.

"You are too kind. Thank you." Emma smiled and went back over to Paul. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

The Elders looked at them both knowingly.

"Paul can you bring me home? I just want to change and fall asleep." Emma looked up at him with sleepy eyes and she brought her hands down to his chest.

"Yeah come on." Paul said as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Night guys." Emma said to everyone.

There was a chorus of goodbyes and then Emma and Paul walked out of the diner hand in hand. Outside Lauren was still there with Leah glaring at her.

"Night LeeLee." Emma walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night Emma." Leah kissed her cheek back and hugged Paul.

Emma looked over at Lauren and smirked as Emma jumped into Paul's arms and kissed him hard. "Take me home." Emma whispered in his ear.

Paul growled and smirked. "Do that again and next time we won't make it home." He laughed some and kissed he temple. He walked them to his car and he put her in the passenger side and got in the drivers side.

The drive back to the house was silent with looks and glances at one another Emma had a small smile playing on her lips the entire time.

They pulled into the driveway and Emma got out and walked up to the front door with Paul close behind her. Once in the house Emma ripped off her apron and threw it somewhere. "Shit my jar is still there. Paulie can you call J and tell him to grab it before he leaves? I am going to go take a shower and get into comfy clothes."

The thoughts going through Paul's mind would make anyone's hair curl. He groaned and then sighed. "Yeah not a problem I will be down here when you get out."

"Do you have a pair of sweatpants I can borrow?" Emma asked as she walked up the stairs. She made it to the top of the stairs and smirked.

"Yeah I will put a pair in the bathroom before you go in there." Paul said with his eyes shut and his head in his hands.

"Thanks Paulie." Emma laughed as she shut her bedroom door and stripped down and put her robe on. She gathered her dirty clothes and put them in her hamper before finding an old shirt and a bra and panty set.

Paul had gone up to His and Jared's room and got his old football sweats out and put them on the counter in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He went back down stairs and into the kitchen and got three bags of Pizza Bites out of the freezer and opened the bag and dumped all three bags on the cookie sheet before turning on the oven and putting them in there.

Emma walked into the bathroom and turned on the water and let it steam up. She took off her robe and stepped into the shower and she wet down her hair and stood under the spray of the shower for a few minutes as the water ran down her body and she just relaxed.

Emma grabbed her Vanilla scented shampoo and started to soap up her hair. After rinsing the shampoo out, she grabbed the conditioner and lathered her hair. She grabbed her Vanilla scented body wash out and started to soap up her body washing every inch and she shaved her legs and other parts on herself.

Emma rinsed off everything on her body and everything out of her hair, she turned off the shower and she stepped out. She dried herself off and she put on her panties and her bra before pulling on her old cheerleading shirt from her freshman year and she pulled it on over her head. She looked around and found the sweatpants on the counted and she pulled them on and she had to roll up the pant legs some since they were too long on her.

Paul was in the kitchen when he heard the shower turn off. He had taken out the Pizza Bite's and was now using a spatula to get them in a bowl and he carried them out into the living room where he had a movie playing and he smirked as he smelled Emma coming down the stairs. Paul had called Jared to ask him to bring her jar of cash from the back of the Diner.

Emma made her way down the stairs and she walked into the living room and plopped down next to Paul and smiled as she moved so she was leaning on him. "You made Pizza Bite's?" Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah I did I know you love them it is like comfort food for you." He laughed and handed her the bowl.

"Thank you." Emma smiled as she popped one into her mouth.

About fifteen minutes later Jared came walking into the house with everything Emma had left at the diner.

"Hey you two." Jared said as he walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner. "Emma I got your jar and your purse."

"Thank you J." Emma smiled and looked up at him. "What happened when me and Paul left?"

"Well Lauren started running her mouth about wanting to hook up with Paul and Leah got pissed and decked her in the face." Jared laughed as the two others joined in. "Then Sue told everyone to pay up and leave tips for you and Embry and once that was done we all helped her clean up. Including that girl Angela that Billy was talking to. I think Embry might have imprinted on her." Jared rolled his eyes. "Anyways I think you should just beat the hell out of Lauren she is a fucking skanky bitch." Jared made a face of pure disgust.

Emma looked up at Paul and laughed. "Trust me I really want to and I so would but I don't think the Elders would like it too much." Emma laughed as she ate some more of the Pizza Bites.

Paul smirked. "That would be so hot to see you beat the shit out of her." He laughed and kissed her head. "But you should get to bed it is late and after the night you have had you should get some rest."

Emma nodded and yawned some. "You are right. I will see you guys in a few hours." Emma stood up and kissed Jared's cheek and walked back over to Paul and kissed him lightly. "Night guys."

The two simultaneously said good night to her.

Emma walked up the stairs and walked to he room opened her door and shut it lightly and she dragged herself to her bed and she laid down and groaned and was soon asleep.

Paul and Jared stayed downstairs and they looked at one another after they heard Emma's breathing even out.

"So I take it no one knows where he is? No one can find him?" Paul looked ove at Jared and dragged his hand down his face.

"Dude it is like he evaporated into thin air. We cannot find Brayden anywhere and it is taking a toll on all of us. His parents haven't even seen him. None of his friends and it is just a little strange that Brayden disappears when Bella and the Cullen's leave." Jared shuddered a little at mentioning Bella and the Cullen's.

"Yeah it is but what the hell are we going to do. If we give up on finding him then he will show up and hurt her again and I cannot allow that to happen." Paul looked at the Pizza Bites and started eating some.

"Dude relax we will find him and we will make him pay for what he has done to her." Jared said and leaned back in the chair. "But for now we all need to get some sleep."

Paul nodded and the two guys headed up to their room and they went to sleep.

**A/N: Just so all of you know and are aware no Emma and Paul are NOT together yet. Yes they act like it but they aren't. YET. Soon though I promise and we will see more of that piece of shit Brayden and the two skanks. So please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight but I do own Emma and this story line. Please review they make my day and make me want to keep writing. I know I haven't posted in a few days I have been so busy with work and my personal life. Here is the next chapter so please enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Emma woke up a few hours later at around 9 due to a crash in the kitchen. She jumped up out of bed and she ran through the bathroom and into her brother's room and she saw them both laying there. The sound of another crash woke the two guys up. Emma went over to Paul and she looked between the two of them.

"What was that?" Emma asked as she stood away from the door and behind Paul.

"I have no idea. Paul stay here with Emma I will go and check it out." Jared got out of bed and made his way over to the door and he opened it slowly and he went downstairs.

Two minutes later Jared yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Guys it is okay it was just Seth and Leah."

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "What the fuck!" Emma walked over to the door as Paul stood up and followed her.

The two of them made their way downstairs to find Seth cleaning up some broken glass.

"Sorry Emma the glass slipped out of my hands and then I spun around and knocked down another glass." Seth said sheepishly.

Emma jumped onto Paul's back. "It's is okay just clean up the glass I am not wearing shoes and I don't want to cut my foot open." Emma smiled.

"Oh but yet you jump on my back and yet I have no shoes on also. What if I cut my foot?" Paul looked back at her.

"Yeah but you have super fast healing I don't I would have to go and get stitches." Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Paulie carry me to the living room please?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Yeah." Paul carried her to the living room and dropped her on the couch.

"Hey!" Leah said as Emma fell on her.

"Ouch Paul!" Emma whined and she curled into Leah. "LeeLee Paulie hurt me." Emma pouted and looked back at Paul.

"Awe where did the mean old Paul hurt you?' Leah smiled.

Paul rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Right here." Emma pointed to her side. "Kiss it and make it better Lee."

Paul's ears perked up. "Oh no if anyone's lips are touching you it will be mine." Paul lifted Emma out of Leah's lap and held her close.

"Oh really?" Emma smirked.

"Really." Paul smiled and kissed her softly. "I am sorry if I did hurt you when I dropped you onto the couch."

Emma cuddled against him. "You didn't." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and she put her feet in Leah's lap. "But be thankful I didn't say that you hurt me lips cause I so would have kissed her just to get under you skin."

"You are mean." Paul stated and kissed her temple. "Love you Aerie."

"Love you to." She smiled. "Hang on a minute Seth, Leah what are you even doing over here?" Emma said as she looked at them.

"Oh." Seth stated as he walked over to everyone and sat down in the recliner. "We, well I wanted to say sorry for just up and leaving the other day. I was pissed and I just couldn't control myself, I kinda went to go find Brayden but when I did find him he was with his mom." Seth looked down. "Sorry Emma."

"It is okay." Emma smiled and she wrapped her arms around Paul. "Mmmm I am so glad you're warm because I was freezing."

"So what are we doing today?" Jared said as he joined everyone with a large mixing bowl full of cereal.

"Dude really?" Emma looked at him.

"What?" He asked as a little milk spilled down his chin. "It would be worse this could all be ramen noodles." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess. But I guess we can all go to the beach I mean we haven't been there in weeks." Emma looked around at everyone.

"Yeah we could even have a bonfire with everyone. We just have to call everyone." Leah said excitedly.

Everyone that had phased had very good control. So it wasn't an issue if Seth and the other imprints were there like take Embry's imprint Angela and Emma's best friend Kim.

After calling everyone about having a bonfire tonight they all decided to walk down to First Beach. Once they got there the guys held towels around both Emma and Leah so they could change really fast. It didn't what the guys saw because if was nothing they haven't seen plenty of times before. Well with Leah being a wolf they saw her naked a lot but Emma didn't care she thought of all of them as bothers besides Paul. Both her and Paul had seen each other naked before with living under the same roof and sharing a bathroom.

"Thanks guys." Emma said just as she fixed her top and she pulled on a hoodie over herself so no one could see the bruises. She would take it off once it started to get dark.

The guys started t dig a pit in the sand and the girls laid out on some towels.

Once the guys had the pit dug out Paul walked over to both Emma and Leah. "Hey hun, me and the guys are going to get some wood for the fire. Leah watch her please?"

"Yeah sure go get some wood." Leah waved him off. Once he was out of sight and earshot Leah looked over at Emma. "So have you two made it official yet? I mean are you together?"

Emma sighed. "No. I mean I want to be more but I just don't want Brayden to hurt any of you. He has threatened you all before and I can't risk losing anyone. You all mean so much to me I can't."

"Emma don't let the fear of Brayden rule your life. You want to be with Paul then be with him. Don't let Brayden stop you because you know he cannot hurt most of us anymore." Leah smiled some. "But you have to let Paul make the first move." Leah laughed and sat up and pulled Emma with her. Leah hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Two minutes later Kim showed up with Angela in tow.

"Hey Lee, hey Emma. You two remember Angela right?" Kim asked as she took a seat next to Emma.

"Yeah, hi Angela nice to see you again." Emma said politely.

"Nice to see you to. You look a lot better. Sorry about what happened." Angela said as she took a seat next to Leah. "By the way Leah you got Lauren right in the eye." Angela laughed a little.

"Good little bitch deserves it." Leah smirked.

"Yeah well if I know her she will want her revenge."

"Let her. Cause next time she wont deal with Leah she will be dealing with me and I am ten times worse then Leah." Emma smiled sweetly and looked at all three of them.

They all started laughing just as the guys came out of the woods with arms full of wood.

"Jared!" Kim squealed and ran over to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him softly.

"Angela?" Embry ask as he finally showed up with Quil. He jugged over to her and sat down with her wrapped in his arms. "You look cute." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks handsome." Angela smiled

After everyone showed up and the food was put out onto tables they started the fire. It had started to get dark so Emma took off the hoodie and tossed it onto the log that Paul was sitting on. She had a playful smirk on her face.

"So who wants to go for a swim with me?" Emma smirked and bit her lip.

"Uh-oh." Seth groaned.

"What?" Angela asked confused.

"She has that smirk on her face which means she is up to something and it wont be good." Embry answered and looked at Emma who was now up on her feet.

"Come on guys please?" Emma pouted and Paul stood up and looked around. He took a deep breath. "We might as well go because she wont stop unless we all go for a swim."

Everyone stood up and made their way to the water. Emma jumped right in and she giggled as she watched Paul walk in and swim to her. She smirked and she swam away from him.

"Catch me if you can hun." Emma said as she dived under the water.

Paul smirked as he swam in the direction of where she was. He dove under and tried to get a hold of her. Emma swam above him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed his cheek as he pulled them up to the surface.

"Looks like I caught you." Emma winked and kissed him lightly only to be splashed by Jared and Kim.

"That is it! It is so on." Emma laughed as she started to splash them back, soon it became one big splash war. Girls against the Guys.

After about fifteen minutes Kim looked back up at the bonfire and noticed people were around it.

"Uh hey guys there are people near our stuff." Kim said as she swam over to Jared wrapping her arms around him.

Everyone looked to shore. Sure enough there was a group of kids surrounding our things. All the imprints swam to their rightful guy and they all got out of the water making their way over to their spot.

"Really." Leah laughed. "It's Lauren and her friends." Leah said quietly enough that only the group could hear her.

Emma smirked and jumped down off of Paul's back where she had been earlier. "Mallory what the hell do you think your doing here?" Emma asked sweetly.

Lauren whipped her head around and rolled her eyes. "I came here looking for Paul." She smirked. Her eye was slightly still visible from the flicker of the flame.

"Oh you mean the Paul that would never touch you skanky ass in his whole life time?" Emma moved so she was standing face to face with her.

"You wish bitch. He will be all over me soon enough. He just has to get over your savage self and he will come crawling to me." Lauren whispered into her ear.

Now Emma had been called a lot of things, but the one thing you just do not call a Native American is a savage. Lauren Mallory just pushed that button on Emma and Emma was going to lose it.

"Mallory I suggest you leave before my sister who is standing right in front of you will just about beat you to death." Jared said as he held on to Kim.

Emma was just getting more and more angry as time went on.

"He is right when Emma gets pissed and starts to throw punches no one can stop her. Well maybe Paul will be able to at this point but still." Sam said as he held Emily's hand tightly.

"This scrawny bitch wont do a damn thing to me, she is pathetic." Lauren laughed and looked at Emma.

Just as she looked at Emma her fist connected hard with Lauren's face. Emma punched her in the face a few more times before grabbing her by her hair and dragged her over to Paul.

"You see him Lauren?" Emma asked in her death tone.

Lauren said nothing.

"I ASKED YOU IF YOU FUCKING SEE HIM!" Emma yelled.

"Y-Yes." Lauren stuttered out.

"Good because you will NOT go near him or speak to him of even fucking think about him. Because if you do I will beat the shit out of you." Emma threw her into the sand and she stood over Lauren and she brought her leg back and she kicked Lauren right in the stomach.

"Okay Aerie that is enough." Paul said as he grabbed a hold of her. "I think you got that message through." Paul kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mallory I suggest you and your friends leave now before there is an even bigger issue." Emily said as she glared at all of them.

Now Emily is normally that calm and collected one. But you don't ever call someone she loves a savage.

Lauren got to her feet and backed away from Emma and her and her friends all turned and left.

Once they were all out of ear shot Emma looked at everyone and smiled some. "Bitch called me a savage. I showed her one."

Everyone laughed and Paul just stood there with a smile on his face.

"I hope everyone saw what happened here tonight because my girlfriend just kicked ass." Paul laughed as he picked her up into his arms and kissed her.

Emma wrapped her arms and legs around him and looked at him. "Are you serious?" She asked with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Yes Emma, I want you to be all mine starting now." Paul looked into her eyes.

"I want that to. I think I always have." Emma smiled and kissed him softly.

Everyone around them started wolf whistling and the girls awed.

"Alright, Alright, dude I don't wanna watch you eat my sisters face off." Jared laughed and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist.

"Shut your mouth." Emma growled and smiled.

Paul looked at her and smiled. "You are so damn sexy." He laughed and kissed her neck softly.

"Okay, come on guys lets just enjoy this fire please." Embry said as he sat down on the blanket and pulled Angela down with him.

Soon everyone was sitting around the fire and laughing and having fun.

"So Emma, you do know that Lauren will just tell everyone she fell down the stairs she wouldn't want to be embarrassed with the truth that someone beat her up." Angela laughed as she cuddled into Embry more.

"So what if she lies just makes her afraid of me." Emma laughed.

Seth spoke up. "Well she can't really lie about it since there is now proof that Emm beat the shit out of her."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" He asked as a piece of chip fell out of his mouth. "I recorded the who thing."

Sam shook his head and Emily just giggled.

"Thanks bro." Emma laughed and threw a marshmallow at him.

Everyone chuckled and Emma laid back into Paul and smiled.

"You know everyone right here around this fire tonight is my family. And nothing means more to me then family. So thank all of you for always being there and putting me in my place. And telling me when I am wrong. I love you guys." Emma smiled and looked around at everyone.

They all smiled and Emily even had a few unshed tears in her eyes. It was true. They were all just one big family and they did act like it and treated one another as such.

About two hours later after they all ate and had a few drinks Sam's phone started ringing, then Emily's and Seth and Leah's also.

"That is strange it's the hospital." Emily said as she answered it.

"Billy Black is calling me." Sam picked it up and walked away a bit.

"Well I guess that means mom and dad are calling us huh Leah?" Seth said as his phone was ringing him.

"It is the hospital." Leah said slowly as she answered it.

Sam came running back to everyone before any of them even got off the phone. "We have to leave now Harry's in the hospital he just had a heart attack." Sam doused the fire and everyone jumped up and started running to the parking lot. They all crammed into two different cars and raced to the hospital.

Once in the hospital they ran to Harry's room only to find Billy and Chief Swan sitting with a crying Sue.

"Mommy?" Leah asked in a low voice that was shaky and scared.

"Leah, Seth." Was all Sue could get out before falling into another crying fit.

"No." Was all Leah had said. She sank to the floor and Emma dropped to the floor with her and held onto her. Leah started screaming and crying.

Seth just stood there trembling.

Billy looked at everyone and shook his head no.

Everyone's eyes filled with tears and Sam grabbed a hold of Seth and him and Jacob and Jared dragged him outside.

Inside Leah was still on the ground hysterically crying with Emma trying to calm her down. But it was hard while she was also crying on the floor with her. Kim and Emily were consoling Sue and Billy along with Chief Swan.

"LeeLee I am sorry hun. I am so sorry this happened to you. To us." Emma said as she held onto Leah tightly.

All the guys had gone outside to help Jacob, Sam and Jared with Seth.

Emma couldn't handle it anymore she motioned for Kim to take over with Leah. Emma stood up and she ran down the hall and down the stairs and out of the hospital sinking to the ground and cried. She had thought of Harry as a father and whenever her parents went away she clung to Harry and Sue.

"Emma?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight but I do own Emma and the story line. Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It means a lot and it makes me want to keep writing this story for all of you. But FINALLY Emma and Paul are together. But what is going to happen when someone shows back up in La Push and what happens when a jealous girl comes back for Paul? We shall see further into the story. Before we get started two names will stand out to all of you and one will be Apisi which means Coyote which comes from my tribe which is Blackfoot. Another is Dena which means Valley but im not 100% sure where that came from. So here is Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Emma looked up at the voice that said her name and she let out a heart breaking sob. Emma stood up and ran into the persons arms and clung to them for dear life.

"Grandfather, he's gone. He didn't make it." Emma sobbed into her grandfather's chest.

Apisi held onto his granddaughter rubbing her back. "It is okay dear child. He is with his father's now." He kissed her head and soothed her hair. "Now you go back in there and help your friend and be there for her through this time." Apisi looked into Emma's eyes and smiled. "Go on I must be finding your brother and his brothers."

Emma nodded and took a few deep breaths and turned around to head back inside when she saw her grandmother. Emma walked over to her and held her hand tightly.

"It's okay my dear. Your mother and father asked us to be with you and Jared during this time while they cannot be." Dena looked at her granddaughter and wrapped her arm around her. "We will be here for you both and anyone else who needs it my lovely."

With that they walked inside. But Apisi stayed outside and wandered by the woods and let out a wolf whistle. The wolves came to the edge of the forest and Apisi walked the rest of the way into the woods. Once Jared saw who it was he phased back immediately and got dressed.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" Jared asked as he walked over to Apisi. "Is Grandmother alright?"

"Relax Son, Dena is perfect. But your mother and father had called and asked us to stay with you so you two, well three aren't alone during this time and they regret they couldn't get here in time." Apisi pulled Jared into a hug and made eye contact with Paul's wolf.

Jared hugged his grandfather speechless still that he was there.

"You there." Apisi pointed at Paul and then crossed his arms. "You imprinted on my granddaughter?"

The wolves all looked at one another and then phased back.

Sam was the first to speak out of all of them. "Apisi how did you know? No one knew not even the Elders."

"Samuel, I tend to know everything that happens in my family, like I know that Jared has imprinted also." Apisi smiled and looked around at everyone. "So Paul, I also hear you are living in my son's home."

"Yes Apisi, And I love your Granddaughter I always have since I first saw her and how loving she is and always will be and her protective nature." Paul said with pride in his voice.

"Ahh yes well she gets that from her Grandmother." Apisi smiled and walked over to Paul and patted him on the back. "I am proud that she has found someone who will always love and cherish her, like I do Dena."

"Grandfather, there is something you should know." Jared said as he looked at him.

"I know about what happened to her. What that boy did to her. Remember I know everything." Apisi looked at all of them. "And I am grateful she has brothers in all of you and would protect her from this evil. But I am sorry this has happened to all of you."

"The Cullen's have gone Apisi so we hope that no one else will have to phase." Sam said as he looked around at everyone.

"Yes, we can only hope none others phase." Apisi smiled some. "Young Seth I am very sorry about your father. He was a very honorable man and he will never be forgotten. He shall always remain in our hearts."

"Thank you Apisi. Coming from you that means a lot." Seth said with a shaky voice.

"Come, we should be getting back to our loved ones." Apisi said as he turned and headed out of the woods.

Meanwhile Emma and Dena had gone back into the hospital and went up to where everyone still was. Emma saw Leah still on the ground and she rushed over to her. Emma dropped down and engulfed Leah in a hug.

"Sue my dear," Dena walked over to her and grasped her hands. "I am terribly sorry for your loss. Harry was like a son to us, and you like our daughter. If there is anything I or Apisi can do for you please let us know."

"Thank you Dena, it means more to me then you know that yourself and Apisi came today." Sue said and smiled some. "Harry would be glad you are here."

"Harry is with his fathers now and is watching over our sons and daughters with pride in his heart. Your children have turned out to be wonderful people and for that alone we should all be proud." Dena smiled and looked at Billy.

"Billy, it is so wonderful to see you again." Dena patted his knee.

Billy smiled and nodded. "As it is wonderful to see you again after all these years."

"My husband and the men should be back soon, he had wished to speak to them." Dena walked over to the girls and she looked at Kim. "Kimberly I am so grateful Jared has imprinted on such a beautiful and wonderful women like yourself." Dena smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you Dena. That means a lot coming form you." Kim smiled shyly.

"Please call me Grandmother, you are family now." Dena smiled. She looked at Leh and knelt down. "Leah, I am so very sorry. For you to have this much control over your wolf to not let her out at a time like this shows your strength, your father would be so proud." Dena kissed her head and hugged her.

"Thank you Grandmother Dena." Leah said as she finally stopped crying just as Apisi and the men walked up to all of them.

Dena stood up.

"Leah." Apisi said and held out his arms for her. "Come here."

Leah stood up and she ran over to Apisi and hugged him tightly. "Grandfather!" Leah let out some tears and looked at him.

"Leah, you are as beautiful as the day you were born." Apisi said as he kissed her forehead. "I have missed all of you. I regret having to meet again under these circumstances but none the less happy to see all of your faces again."

Sue finally stood up and walked over to Apisi. "You are still here and for that we are thankful." Sue hugged him tightly.

The doctor came out and Sue had to sign some paper work. Dena stood next to her with a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Emma now was clinging onto Paul not wanting to let go of him. It was quiet for about fifteen minutes before Jared spoke up.

"Everyone can come to the house if they do not want to go home just yet." He said as he looked at everyone.

"I will go to the grocery store and buy some food and I will cook food for everyone and don't you dare say none of you are hungry right now because Harry would not want us not eating." Emma said softly while still in Paul's arms.

Sue looked at the two siblings and smiled. "You two are so generous. Just like your parents are. They should be proud."

"Thanks, If you don't mind I am going to head to the grocery now that way when you all get there the food should be either done or close to done." Emma looked around at everyone who gave her a small smile.

"Come on Aerie I will go with you." Paul said as he rubbed her back.

Dena looked at the two of them shocked. "Emma you let him call you Aerie?"

"Yes grandmother, he is the only one I will ever let call me by just my middle name." Emma said softly and held his hand.

"Before the imprint he called you that?" Apisi asked next.

Billy spoke up." Emma you are Paul's imprint?"

"Yes Billy." Paul said with a smile on his face.

"Grandfather he has always called me that since I told him to when we were younger." Emma leaned into Paul. "But we should get to the grocery store now. We will see you all at the house." She said as her and Paul left the hospital.

Apisi watched as the disappeared. He then turned to look at Billy and Sue. "Those two didn't need the imprint to fall in love. They managed that all on their own. Just like I fell in love with Dena before the imprint." Apisi smiled slightly.

"They will make a fine imprint couple." Billy stated and looked around at everyone. "All of you will make fine families."

Emma and Paul walked outside and they made their way back to her house to pick up her jeep. Once she got her keys and walked out to her jeep and got in with Paul in the passenger side. She started her jeep and pulled out of her driveway.

Neither of them said a word to one another during the ride there. Emma found a parking stop and pulled in. She turned off the Jeep and just sat there.

"Emma," Paul finally said. "I love you."

Emma looked over at Paul with tears in her eyes but she was fighting them back. "I love you to Paul I am sorry you have to see me like this."

"Come on we only have half an hour until the store closes." Paul said softly.

Emma nodded and she got out of the Jeep as did Paul. She walked over to him and wrapped an arm around her. They walked into the store and grabbed a cart. Emma walked to the deli and got 3 pounds of cheese and 3 pounds of roast beef.

After the deli Emma went to the meat department and got 4 packages of ground beef. She put it in the cart and got 2 packages of chicken legs and wings. She looked over at Paul and forced a smile. She got 7 bags of chips and two containers of dip. Afte she got everything she needed and walked to the front of the store and put everything on the belt and paid for it all.

That cashier looked at Emma and Paul and sighed. "Emma I am sorry about what happened to Mr. Clearwater."

"Thank you Joe." Emma said as she put the past bag in the cart and herself and Paul made their way out of the store and back to the jeep. They loaded up the jeep and headed back to the house.

Once they got there Emma got out of the jeep and grabbed some bags and walked up to the font door. Emma pushed open the door and walked to the kitchen putting everything down. She passed by Paul on the way back out to get some more bags.

Once all the bags were in the house Emma went into the kitchen where Paul was sitting on the bar stool. "Emma baby, what can I do?" Paul asked as he looked at her putting the chicken and putting it into a large bowl.

"Um I guess you can start with the ground beef and start to make patties for burgers." Emma said as she walked into the pantry getting out the honey and rosemary.

"Alright." Paul stood up and grabbed the packages of the beef and started on making the patties.

Emma poured some honey into the bowl with the chicken and added some rosemary; she then went back into the pantry and got some maple syrup. Emma mixed everything together and she then took a baking sheet and she placed all the chicken on the sheet and then had to use another sheet to put the rest of the chicken on the sheet. She opened the oven she had pre-heated and she put both sheets into the oven and closed it. She walked over to the sink and turned it on and washed off her hands.

"Emma the patties are all done do you want me to turn on the grill and start cooking them or do you want me to wait?" Paul washed off his hands and dried them off and walked over to her.

"Lets wait until everyone gets here because then the burgers will be done before the chicken." Emma wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you Paul, please don't leave me."

"Aerie, I will never ever leave you." Paul said as he lifted her face and kissed her deeply.

Emma pulled him closer to herself and kissed him harder.

Paul picked her up and placed her on top of the counter and placed his hands on her waist and moved his lips down her jaw line and down to her neck where he nipped at her neck and kissed it softly.

Emma tilted her head back and moaned softly.

Paul lifted her off the counter and carried her to the living room and laid down on the couch placing her on top of him. He kissed her deeply his hands running up the back of her shirt

Emma straightened her legs out and kissed him harder she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Paul, I love you so much."

"I love you to baby." Paul kissed her softly and pulled away and groaned. "Aerie as much as I want to be with you right now, everyone is walking up to the door." He said softly and kissed her gently.

Just then the front door opened Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Dena and Apisi came walking in.

"Leah said her, Seth and Sue will be over in about half an hour." Jared said as they all walked into the living room.

Emma sat up and looked at everyone.

"Well I have chicken in the oven and Paul will be grilling some burgers. There are chips and dip in the kitchen if anyone wants to munch on those for now." Emma smiled some.

"Are Billy, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Angela coming over?" Paul asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah they will be here any minute." Emily said softly as she walked over to Emma. "Sweetie the chicken smells great." She said as she kissed Emma's head.

"Thanks Emily." Emma gave a soft smile.

Everyone took seats around the living room. Emma and Paul had gotten up so Apisi and Dena could sit on the couch. Emma and Paul had gone and gotten some pillows and blankets and laid them out on the floor and were sitting on the floor.

Embry, Angela and Quil had come walking in a few minutes after and had both sat next to Emma and Paul on the floor.

Jared and Kim were in one recliner while Sam and Emily were in the other.

"I am going to go start on the burgers." Paul said as he stood up and walked out into the backyard. Jared stood up and followed him.

"Paul." Jared said as he walked over to him.

"What's up?" Paul said as he looked at Jared after lighting the grill.

"Thanks for being there for Emma, She considered Harry a father whenever dad was out of town."

"I know man and it is killing me to see her so upset and I have no idea what to do." Paul took a deep breath.

"Paul man you are doing a lot just by being there for her like you are now. I don't think I could help her on my own." Jared looked back at the house.

"She does love you Paul. It tore her up inside whenever you had a girlfriend. She just hid her hurt so well."

"I know because it killed me inside to see her with someone else and then to find out what Brayden did to her something inside of me snapped and it wasn't the wolf." He laughed half heartedly.

"You two would have gotten together at some point even if we didn't phase and there was no imprinting you two would have found a way." Jared smiled. "And to be very blunt I couldn't have asked for a better man for my sister because I know you will treat her right."

"Thanks J. That means a lot." Paul smiled and put some burgers on the grill and started joking around with Jared.

Soon enough Sam, Quil, Embry and Apisi came out with beers and they all stood out there talking about phasing and their girls and family.

Inside the girls were watching Disney's Pocahontas. It was the one movie they could sit and watch and feel better about being who they were. Dena would always put it on for Emma, Kim and Leah when they were younger.

"Thank you Grandmother. You always did know when to make me feel better." Emma smiled some.

"Yes well after I heard about what the pale face called you I decided this was the best way to show you that we are not savages the pale faces are." Dena smiled and looked down at her granddaughter.

"Grandmother, how is it that you and Apisi always know what happens when you live deep in the woods?" Kim asked as she looked up at her.

"Well dear myself and Apisi are old, so we find out everything. The one thing this movie shows is that the wind can carry a lot of things." Dena smiled. "It makes all of us wise even when we don't know it."

About 20 minutes later Paul came back in with the guys just as 'colors of the wind' came on and Emma started to sing it.

You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once never, wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still

All you'll own is earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind.

Paul looked at Emma in shock, not once had he ever heard her sing and he was awed by her voice.

Sue, Leah and Seth had come inside during the middle of the song. The whole house was quiet until the song finished and everyone started to clap.

"Good job Emma. You're voice is just as beautiful as your Grandmothers is." Apisi said with pride in his voice.

"Thank you grandfather." Emma smiled and looked around at everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight but I do own Emma and this story line. I do want to say thank you to all who have added this story to their favorite and their story alert. And a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Those make my day. But if anyone has any idea's I would be happy to hear them! Just send them in a review or even a PM. I hope you all enjoyed Apisi and Dena. We will be seeing them a lot more and we will soon meet Emma and Jared's parents. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 10

Emma smiled as everyone looked at her with wide smiles, mostly Paul who had a mixture of shock and amazement on his face.

"My dear you have such an amazing voice just like myself and your mother." Dena smiled and looked at her.

Leah walked over to Emma and hugged her tightly. "You hid that from me? Your bestfriend?"

"Sorry." Emma laughed and hugged Leah back.

Paul had walked out of the room and into the kitchen and got everything out of the oven. He wasn't ready to face Emma after he just heard her amazing voice. He was still in somewhat of the shock. He looked around and got plates and silverware out when Apisi had walked into the kitchen.

"She is just as good at dancing as she is as singing." Apisi said as he took a seat in the kitchen. "All these years and you haven't seen her dance or heard her sing. That is amazing."

Paul looked up at Apisi and smirked. "Yeah well she tended to hide that from myself and her brother, judging by Jared's face he had never heard her sing either."

"Ahh yes the women in this family tend to keep their singing to themselves. But Dena taught Emma the tribal dances, Emma is the best I have seen in many many years. She gets that from my mother." Apisi sat there and watched Paul.

"Well maybe we can get her to dance at the bon fires at the beach." Paul smiled just as everyone walked into the kitchen and saw the food.

Emily cleared her throat and looked at the boys and glared. "No one touches the food before the women in this house do. And of course Apisi."

The guys groaned and the girls laughed and got a plate and started to pick at some of the food they wanted before exiting the kitchen. The girls gathered in a small spot in the living room and the boys started to argue over the food. Apisi had gotten out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Emma I never knew you had such an amazing voice." Emily gushed and looked at her.

Emma blushed. "Well I don't normally let people hear me sing. Or see me dance for that matter I mean the only person who has seen me dance besides Grandmother is my Grandfather." Emma smiled some as she took a bite of her chicken.

The guys had all come out of the kitchen and were all over the living room. Paul stood the furthest from Emma still not sure what to say.

"You have to show me your dances Emma, I need to learn." Kim laughed and the other girls chuckled.

"Yes well maybe my Granddaughter will dance for us sometime soon. It is a shame you have never let anyone see you." Apisi said loud enough for all to hear.

Emma looked down and blushed some. "I am really not that great." She said softly.

"That is nonsense you dance better then most and also you are just as graceful as your great grandmother." Dena said as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

After about an hour of just talking and being there for one another everyone had gone home. Emma was tired but she had to clean up the house so there wasn't a mess when she woke up in a few hours.

She walked around the house with a garbage bag and started to pick up cans of soda and plates that the guys had left out. Emma felt someone behind her and she knew by the scent that it was Paul. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in what feels like hours." Emma smiled some. "Not avoiding me are you?" She smirked and picked up another can.

"Actually I was." Paul said quietly and he looked down. "I heard you sing and I just couldn't come near you because I was afraid I would say something stupid. But you do have an amazing voice." Paul said softly and looked at her.

Emma put the bag down and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Paul I think even if you said something stupid I would find it pretty funny or cute."

Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Besides I think everyone needed fun and a bit of a shock after tonight." Emma said softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey now, you stop that. We are all going to remember Harry for the amazing man he is and all he has done for everyone." Paul said as he rubbed her back.

Emma held onto his tighter gripped the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. Just being in his arms made her feel somewhat better. "Grandfather and Grandmother are staying with Sue tonight and Jared is with Kim at Sam's. So we are alone tonight." Emma said into his chest.

Paul pulled away slightly and looked down at her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He leaned down slowly and stopped inches away from her lips and he let out a small breath. Emma felt his breath against her lips and she closed her eyes and leaned up the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

Paul let his hands travel down to her ass and he cupped her ass and squeezed lightly before lifting her into the air and he then moved his hands to her thighs to hold her up better.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist tightly so she wouldn't fall. She kissed him softly and then moved her lips away from his and kissed along his jaw line and down to his neck where she nipped softly and kissed his neck.

By her doing that Paul only got more turned on and each time her lips touched the skin on his neck he shivered and moaned a bit. "Emma." He said breathlessly.

Emma smiled against his neck and she moved up to his ear and she kissed him right behind his ear and nipped at his skin once more.

Paul gripped her thighs tighter and groaned. "Emma if you keep this up I promise you I will not be able to stop what happens."

Emma smiled and looked into his eyes. "I won't say no." She whispered against his lips before kissing him lightly. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance only to feel her back hit a wall a bit roughly. Emma moaned softly against his lips.

Paul had moved then and pinned her to the wall in the hallway before he granted her entrance into his mouth with her tongue. Paul moved his hands to her sides and gripped waist earning a moan from Emma which only caused his cock to grow more.

Emma dragged her nails up Paul's back and kissed him harder. She moaned feeling his hands tighten around her waist and she dug her nails into his shoulder. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed and nipped at the skin lightly.

Paul groaned and carried her up to her room and kicked the door shut behind them. "Emma if you want me to stop then you need to tell me right now before I completely lose my control and just take you." Paul pulled back away from her and looked into her eyes.

Emma looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. "Paul stop it. If I didn't want this I wouldn't be in your arms and have my legs wrapped around you in a death hold." Emma smirked.

Paul laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her and walked her over to her bed and unwound her legs from around him and he tossed her onto the bed. He dropped to her bed and crawled over to her and pinned her down as he kissed her neck.

Emma had shivers run down her spine as he kissed her neck. She got turned on just by him dropping her onto her bed. She knew he could smell her arousal and she smirked when she heard and felt the growl that came up from his chest. Emma wrapped her arms around him and pulled his shirt off of him and ran her nails down his back and smirked.

Paul let her pull his shirt off, but when she scratched down his back he groaned and his cock grew harder and it was now straining against his jeans. Paul smelled her arousal and gritted his teeth. His wolf was scratching at his head to get out and take her fast and hard. But Paul just couldn't take her that way, he wanted it to last. Paul sat up and pulled off her shirt slowly and he looked at her shirtless. He had seen her naked before because she slept naked on hot nights and they had collided with one another in the bathroom on those nights, but now she just seemed to glow.

Emma looked up at him and then she blushed slightly since all he was doing was staring at her not saying a word. She moved her hands to cover up what her bra hadn't.

"Stop." Paul said as he grabbed her hands and pinned her down onto the bed and he went back to kissing her neck.

Emma bit her lip as he kissed her neck more. She breathed in slowly and wrapped her legs around him since she couldn't use her arms at the moment.

Paul sat up and pulled her up with her. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and let it fall off her body slowly. Paul kissed the spot over her heart and looked into her eyes. "Emma I love you." He said breathlessly.

Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled some. "I love you to Paul. So much." She said in almost a whisper. Emma could get lost in his eyes.

Paul reached out and cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. He felt her kissing him back and he picked her up and sat her in his lap. He kissed her harder and his hands dropped down to her jeans as he started to undo them and he rubbed her sides as he moved his lips down to her chest. He held her in his lap and he kissed his way to her breasts. Paul kissed her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Emma gasped and bit her lip as she felt his warm lips around her nipple. She let her head fall back a little and she ground her hips into his groin and moaned some. "Paul." She said breathlessly. "Please I need you." She begged.

Paul pulled away from her chest and looked into her eyes. He laid her down on the bed and he sat up and pulled off her pants slowly. He was hit with her scent of arousal and he growled some. He then unbuttoned his own and he pushed them down finally letting himself all hang out for her to see. He climbed on top of her and kissed her softly. Paul looked into her eyes and he lined himself up to her entrance he kissed her softly before pushing himself into her slowly.

Emma moaned as he pushed himself deep into her and she moaned. "Paul." She moaned out his name and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him keep pushing into her filling her up.

Paul was all the way inside of her buried deeply before he started to pull out before he pushed right back in. Feeling her around him was intoxicating he loved it. He never imagined sex to be this way. He ran his hand down her leg before gripping her thigh and hiking it up so he could get deeper. He moaned as he felt how deep he was. "Emma…baby, you are so tight."

Emma moaned a little louder when Paul brought her leg up and she bit her lip hard. "Harder." Was all she managed to get out before her eyes shut and she moaned louder as she felt him pounding into her harder and deeper.

Paul complied and pounded harder and deeper into her. He wanted her to feel everything he was doing to her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and he grabbed her waist and held her still as he kept thrusting into her.

Emma kissed him back as she felt herself tightening around him. "Baby im going to cum." Emma cried out. Emma's breathing was faster and she dug her nails into his back before dragging them down his back.

Paul groaned and kept thrusting into her. "Baby cum for me. I want to feel you cum."

As if his words were magic she felt herself release. She moaned and dug her nails harder into his back. "Paul!" She moaned out as she felt him keep going.

Paul groaned and released his hot seed into her and he kissed her deeply. He slowly down before he looked into her eyes and pulled out slowly and laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. "Emma, I love you." He said as he kissed her temple as they both got their breathing back to normal.

Emma looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you to baby." Emma laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes. "That was amazing Paul."

"That it was Emma that it was." Paul said before he heard her breathing even out. He pulled the blanket over her and he too soon fell asleep with her tightly and safely in his arms.

**A/N: So this is my first lemon so sorry if it sucks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight but I do own Emma and this story line. Read and Review it makes my day! Please forgive me for taking such a long time I am trying to spend as much time with my bother as I can since he is being deployed to Afghanistan for 6 months. I haven't given up on this story. Thank you to all my followers and the ones who review!**

Chapter 11

Emma woke up the next morning to warmth surrounding her. She inhaled deeply and smiled remembering what had happened just a few hours before. She placed her hand on Paul's arm that was draped over her waist and she bit her lip as she carefully turned in his arms and watched as he slept. She had felt his arm tighten around her waist. Emma smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly.

Paul felt Emma moving and felt her kiss the corner of his mouth and he smiled softly. "What are you doing awake Aerie?" He mumbled as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

"Paul hun it is time to get out of this bed and get showered before everyone meaning Apisi, Dena, Kim and Jared get him. Besides I think Jared will be able to smell what happened last night and if we are still in bed naked might I remind you he will storm up here and kill us both." She giggled as she kissed his shoulder.

"Well we can't have him going around and killing people now can we? Sam most defiantly would not approve. On second thought he just might approve since you are like his little sister and I did all sorts of things to her body last night." Paul smirked and kissed her neck lightly and nipped at her skin.

Emma moaned softly and bit her lip. "Paul if you do not stop right now I think someone will be planning both of our funerals." She laughed lightly and tried to roll away from him only to have his grip on her tighten more. "Paul!" She squeaked.

"Oh no Aerie you are not getting away from me that easily." Paul growled and stood up and picked her up over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom with her and shut the doors. He placed her on the ground and he smirked and he kissed her hard. "You are so lucky people are going to be here soon."

Emma laughed as she walked over to the shower and turned it on and she smirked. "I think you are the lucky one Mr. Lahote. I don't think you would be able to handle me again." She said with a playful wink and a smirk as she stepped into the shower.

"Baby are you forgetting the stamina I now have thanks to the wolf?" Paul asked as he stepped into the shower behind her. He closed the curtain and held her close as the water sprayed the both of them.

Emma wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you." She said softly and kissed his chest lightly.

"For what Aerie?" Paul asked as he kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her lower back.

"For showing me that sex could be pleasing and not hurt." She said softly as she kept her eyes shut.

Paul took a deep breath and tightened his arms around her. He still wanted to get his hands around Brayden's throat and strangle him. "Emma, I love you and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you."

Emma sighed contently and smiled some. "I love you to Paul. I know you would never hurt me. Jared would so kill you if you did." She laughed softly and kissed his chest. "We need to actually shower before we end up having sex in the shower."

Paul laughed a deep throaty laugh and pulled away from her as he reached behind her and grabbed his body wash and he started to wash his body before turning to Emma and started to use his body wash and wash her body.

"Paul sweetie that is just going to make me smell like you and then Jared will really know something happened." She giggled and grabbed her hair product and started to wash her hair as she looked at Paul and smiled.

"Oh I know and who cares if you smell like me, I happen to really enjoy you smelling like me." Paul smirked and rubbed her shoulders. "Besides Jared cannot say anything you are of age just like I am."

Emma cocked her eye brow and looked up at him. "If you say so handsome." She smiled and turned away from him and rinsed out her hair. "You know that Jared will give you a hard time about all this." She laughed.

"Yeah but I think you are so worth it." He laughed and started to lather up his hair before rinsing it out and wrapping his arms around her torso from behind and kissed her shoulders. "You are so beautiful Aerie." He whispered into her ear.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned back against him and smiled. "I do try to be beautiful Mr. Lahote." She laughed some and turned in his arms and held onto him tightly and kissed his chest. "Come on we need to finish and get dressed."

They finished showering and Emma got out and grabbed a towel and tossed it to Paul before grabbing her own and she wrapped it around herself as she walked into her room and got dressed. Paul had gone into his and Jared's room and got dressed as well before going into Emma's room and leaned against her dresser.

About five minutes later the two of them walked downstairs into the kitchen where Emma started to pull out things to cook. She started to make cinnamon rolls and then she placed those in the oven just as Kim and Jared walked into the house.

"Emma did you just put your rolls in the over?" Jared asked not realizing how he just worded what he said.

"Excuse me?" Emma looked up at him as he stood next to Paul how just sat there trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well.." Jared began but was stopped by Emma's hand.

"Next time watch how you say thing's because next time you wont get any of the cinnamon rolls." She glared at him.

Paul couldn't hold it back anymore and he burst out laughing. He was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Shut up Paul Jeremy Lahote!" Emma looked over at him. "If I remember correctly you asked me if I had my buns in the oven about two years ago and I didn't cook for you for a week. So keep it up you will be in the dog house with my brother." She smirked. "And yes pun intended."

Kim looked at Emma and burst out laughing. "Damn Emma you are rotten." Kim walked over to her and started to help her.

"I have to be with these two pups around." She smirked.

Paul looked at her and smirked. "You damn well know there is nothing pup about me baby."

Emma smirked while Kim giggled and Jared punched his arm. "Dude I don't want to hear about that crap."

Emma smiled as she got to work on the eggs and the bacon as everyone started to walk into the house. Apisi was the fist to speak out of all of them. "Jared what did you say to make your sister threaten you with the dog house?"

Everyone looked over Apisi with shocked faces.

"Grandfather what…how did you know?" Jared looked at him.

"Son I always know what goes on in my family." Apisi walked over to Emma and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello my dear how are you this morning?"

Emma smiled and hugged her grandfather back. "I am wonderful Grandfather. And as for what Jared said he asked if I put my rolls in the oven." She smirked.

Dena gasped and walked over to Jared and pinched his upper arm.

"Ouch! Grandmother! What was that for?" Jared asked as he rubbed his arm.

"That is for asking your sister that most horrible question. Don't you know you are not allowed to say those kind of things to women?" Dena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes but I didn't know what it came out as while I was saying it." Jared said as Sam and Emily just laughed.

Sam spoke up next. "Jared I wouldn't want to be in the dog house so you might want to say your sorry to your sister." He laughed and pulled Emily to him.

Emma laughed as she finished cooking the eggs and the bacon and started on making French toast. Once everyone had come into the house that had planned on being there Emma put the food into warming trays and got out plates and forks for everyone.

The women and Apisi were in front of the line while the guys fought who would be next in line. After Emma filled her plate with what she wanted she walked over to the living room and sat down on the floor and watched as everyone started to follow in behind her. Emma looked around for Paul but didn't see him. She sighed and started to eat when she felt someone sit down behind her. She smiled softly knowing it was Paul and she leaned back against him.

"Thank you Emma for making breakfast for everyone." Sam said as she sat in the chair with Emily in his lap.

"It's no big deal. I love to cook." She smiled as she finished up eating her food.

Paul finished and took their plates and walked into the kitchen.

"Well since Emma cooked I think it is only fair that the boys wash the dishes." Dena spoke up and Emma looked over at her and smiled.

Most of the guys groaned and rolled their eyes besides Sam and Paul who were already in the kitchen cleaning up.

Emma leaned against her Grandmothers legs as Dena braided Emma's hair. Emma found it the most relaxing thing in the world when someone played with her hair. Most of the time it would put her to sleep but right now she was too happy to see her Grandparents to even think of falling asleep.

A few minutes later everyone was in the living room again and Paul smiled when he saw Dena braiding Emma's hair. He walked over to Apisi and sat next to him and Jared.

"You know Aerie I have never seen you with your hair braided." Paul smiled and watched Dena braid Emma's hair.

"Yes well the only one who can braid my hair is Grandmother." She smiled as she looked over to Paul. "She is the only one who I let do it."

"My dear you can also braid your hair." Dena finished and grabbed a black rubber hair band and finished up.

Emma pulled the braid to the side. "Yes but you are the best one." Emma stood up and kissed Dena on the cheek.

Dena smiled and was about to say something when the front door opened and in walked her parents.

"Mother! Father! What are you doing back already I thought you weren't coming home until a few more days." Emma ran over and hugged her mother and then hugged her father more tightly.

"Yes well when our son can phase and our daughter is an imprint we decided to cut our trip short." Tala said as she looked at her children.

Jared stood up and walked over to them. "How did you two know?"

"Well my Son we have known about the wolves for many many years. You see my father was still phasing even when I was born. I grew up with it. Granted I had never phased but still." James said as he kept his arm around Emma tightly.

Emma wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his chest. "I have missed you two. But there are things you need to know. Things that happened while you were gone and dad you have to promise not to kill anyone."

James laughed and rubbed her back. "I make no promises."

Emma led them into the living room with everyone. Once they were all seated Emma sat on Paul's lap and took a deep breath. Once she was relaxed enough she started to tell her parents what had happened while they were away and what had been happening for the last year. After about an hour Emma finally managed to finish her story and she looked at Tala who had tears in her eyes and James had his fists clenched.

"You mean to tell me you kept this from your mother and I for a year?" James asked as he looked at Emma.

"Dad im sorry he threatened all of you. Then he threatened Paul and the guys. I just could not put everyone at risk and then he saw Paul and I and he basically called me a whore and said I was sleeping with Paul when I wasn't." Emma took a deep breath and held on to Paul's hand tightly.

Everyone looked pissed off in someway or another and Tala stood up and rushed over to Emma and pulled her away from Paul and held her daughter tightly.

"Emma I am so sorry, I should have known All LaClaire men are abusive." Tala said softly.

Jared looked at his mother and glared. "What are you talking about mom? What do you mean ALL LaClaire men are abusive?"

**A/N: Okay so we have now met Emma and Jared's mom and dad. The name Tala means Wolf. I thought it was fitting for this story. Sorry for taking so long. I might lose power due to the hurricane Sandy heading to me. So I am sorry in advance I hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight I just own this story line and Emma. Thank you to everyone who has favored alerted and reviewed my story it means so much to me that you all like it! Please everyone I am opened to suggestions from the readers. Who other imprints should be. If Leah imprints or not. Should I bring the Cullens back and most importantly what happens to Brayden…. Well the good news is that I didn't lose power! My heart goes out to everyone who suffered and are still suffering.**

Chapter 12

Everyone in the room was looking at Tala waiting for her to speak. Emma had backed away from her mother some and looked between her mother and her father waiting for an answer to her bothers question.

Tala took a deep long breath and closed her eyes. "When I was younger and in my first year of high school I was very close to your father and Brayden's father Mike. Then myself and Mike became closer and we started dating." Tala looked around at everyone. "I would say about a month after we had started dating he got violent. I pulled away from your father and our friends more because of him. He had me terrified and I felt so alone. I didn't want to go to anyone because I knew no one would believe me."

Emma had walked over to Paul and sat in his lap again never once taking her eyes off of her mother.

"That was until me and him were at the beach and we had gotten into an argument over James. He thought that I was seeing James behind his back and I wasn't. He got very angry and he started hitting me. Your father and his friends had been walking on the beach and I guess he heard our yells and he came looking for us and when he found us I was face down in the sand with Mike standing over me kicking me. Your father saved my life that day. I will always be thankful for that." Tala finished and held her husbands hand tightly.

Jared looked like he was about to be sick and he sat down against the wall with his head in his hands.

Sam was holding onto Emily tightly as was Paul with Emma.

The other guys all looked like they were about to murder someone. Everyone thought of James and Tala as their own parents in a way. And hearing that someone put their hands on Tala was enough to make them consider killing people.

"Truth be told, after your father got his hands on Mike, he helped me through everything. We grew a lot closer then anyone had ever thought we could and now here we are with two amazing and beautiful kids and a big family to love and hold on to. James and I have grown to care about each and everyone of you as our own children and we will always be here for each and every one of you." Tala smiled and looked around at all the young faces.

Emma leaned into Paul and shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't believe her mother hadn't told her this once she started dating Brayden. Emma couldn't take it anymore she jumped up from Paul's arms and she ran out of the house.

Everyone looked at the front door which had been left wide open. Emily put her face in her hands and took a deep breath. Sam rubbed her back. "It will be alright Emily. Emma will be okay."

Paul was about to stand up and g after her until Tala put up her hand. "No Paul, I need to find her and explain to her everything. I owe that much to her."

With that Tala walked out of the house in search of her daughter. After about fifteen minutes Tala found her on the beach sitting on a piece of drift wood. She took a deep breath and walked slowly over to her. "Emma." Tala sat down next to her daughter on the driftwood and looked out at the water. "I know you are angry with me right now but you must understand. I knew that if I told you to stay away from Brayden it would only make you want to see him more. If I had known he was hurting you I would have put a stop to it. I never meant for you to get hurt from my secret." Tala took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

Emma sat there and listened to her mother talk. She knew her mother was right but she was just so upset with the fact that her mother had kept a secret from her. "Mother I thought we would never keep secrets. You kept something so important from me which in turn caused me to get hurt. I know that I also kept a secret but mother I did it to protect you and everyone else. Mostly Paul." Emma looked over at her mother and placed her hand on top of her mothers.

"Emma sweetie, I trust that Paul could have taken care of himself." Tala laughed a bit and looked at her daughter. "You remind me so much of your Grandmother Dena, So beautiful and strong. But you have Apisi's stubbornness." She smiled softly. "I believe that if your brother and all of your friends had known they would have fought for you. If you had given them the option of it. They love you Emma, Every single person back at the house loves you." Tala smiled.

"Mother Paul would do anything I asked him to do. It is only because I am his Imprint." Emma sighed.

"That is not true and you know it, he tried so hard to be a great guy and a great person around you and for you over the years Emma. Paul has always loved you."

The two sat there in silence for a little while longer before Emma hugged her mother tightly. "I do not blame you Mother, I just wish you had told me."

Tala smiled and hugged her daughter back tightly and rubbed her back. "I know my dear, but we should get back before Paul send the wolves out for us." Tala laughed and stood up and held out her hands for her daughter.

Emma smiled softly up at her mother and reached up and took a hold of her hands and stood up. "I wouldn't put it past Paul to do that." Emma laughed and hooked her arm with her mothers.

The two headed back to the house and once there Paul was already on the front porch pacing back and fourth.

"Paul stop pacing before you wear down the porch." Tala called out as they made their way to the stairs. They two women walked up to the stairs and Emma leaned on the railing with her arms over her chest as she watched him.

Paul looked up and smiled some as he looked between Tala and Emma. Paul walked over to Emma and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Emma don't you dare ever just get up and run out of the house like that EVER again." Paul said as he buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent to calm him down.

Tala laughed and she shook her head at her daughter and Paul as he held her in his arms. At that time James had walked out on to the porch as well as a few of the others from inside of the house. James smiled at the two kids as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close. James then kissed the top of his wife's head and smiled down at her.

Sam cleared his throat and smirked as he looked between Emma and his most volatile wolf. "Sorry to cut this short but Paul you need to go on patrol with Jacob and Seth. After that you can come back here and spend time with Emma. No sense in keeping you away from her since you live in the same house as her but from now on unless it is an emergency You and Jared wont be patrolling together that way one of you are always with Emma and she is safe when and if Brayden shows back up on the reservation. I cannot risk him hurting her anymore. She mean's too much to everyone here for that to happen again."

Everyone nodded as they all dispersed to different places. The Cameron family including Kim went inside the house and sat in the kitchen.

Tala went into the living room and brought back a bag and placed it in front of Emma and smiled. "I saw this and thought of you so I got it."

Emma smiled as she reached into the bag and pulled out a box and opened it. The look of pure shock on Emma's face didn't go unnoticed by her best friend and her brother.

"Emmy what is it?" Kim asked as she walked over to Emma. Kim's eye widened when she saw what was in the box. "Wow."

Emma looked up at her mother. "Mother you didn't have to." Emma smiled as she looked back to the box in her hand. Inside of it was a beaded necklace like the one her great grandmother had given to her when she was little. It had turquoise beads with shells mixed in with the beads. She put the box down and walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much mother. This means so much to me."

"I know the other one broke. I found the bag with the beads and shells so I found another. It is not the same but it is close." Tala smiled and kissed her daughters head.

After watching a few movies with her family Emma yawned and stretched out on the couch. Dena grabbed a blanket and covered Emma and let her fall into a deep sleep. Something Emma hadn't done in a very long time.

**A/N: I know short chapter but I wanted to get one out of all of you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer & Authors Note: I do not own Twilight. I just own Emma and this plot. I know this is late and I am sorry the Holidays had me working a lot more. Then spending time with family and friends. Reviews are great! Thank you for sticking with me! Well here is chapter 13. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13:

Emma woke up a few hours later. She stretched out her limbs and looked around the room. No one was in there so she figured the guys were out patrolling and Leah was asleep in her room. She smiled and she tossed off the blanket and made her way up stairs to her bedroom and sure enough she found Leah passed out.

"Lee-Lee wake up." Emma threw a pillow at her.

Leah jolted awake and sat up looking around. "What happened?"

"You tell me I fell asleep and woke up, everyone was gone and I just assumed you were up here asleep since no one wants me to be alone at the moment since we still have no idea were Brayden is." Emma smirked and leaned up against her dresser.

Leah snapped he head up at her and smirked. "You know Paul is going to make you his main focus. Of course that is until Brayden comes back and Paul sinks his teeth into him." Leah walked over to her and smiled as she wrapped an arm around her.

"You really think he would do that?" Emma asked hopefully as she looked up at Leah.

The two girls made their way to the kitchen were Emma sat on the counter. Leah was going through the fridge to find something to eat and Emma was swaying her legs out in font of her.

"I know he would do that because he has already called dibs on killing this guy. And there has been no argument about is since he has said it. Although I think Sam wants to have a hand….well paw in this fight." Leah laughed and looked over at Emma and tossed her a bag of leftover shrimp.

"What the hell?" Emma caught the shrimp and held it up. "When was this from? I don't remember making shrimp." Emma looked up at Leah with confusion on her face.

"Your mother made it while you were asleep. This is all that is left and I will quote this. 'Paul I swear if you don't stop acting like a vacuum I will staple your mouth shut.' That is what your mom said to him." Leah laughed and looked at Emma.

"Oh boy." Emma laughed and leaned over on the counter to grab a baking sheet to put the shrimp on to heat up.

Paul walked though the sliding back door to see Emma pretty much lying on the counter. He walked over to her and slapped her ass. He smirked and walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

Emma screamed a little when he slapped her ass. "Paul!" Emma yelled as she sat up and glared at him.

"What?" Paul smirked and took a sip of water before walking over to her. "You know you liked it." He smirked and kissed her nose.

"So what." Emma shoved him a little and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Aerie you loved it a few years ago." Paul placed his hands on her thighs.

"Yes, that is true. I guess I can't be too upset with you." Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

Leah sat there watching the whole thing and laughed. "Oh please Paul when we were freshmen and slapped her ass so hard it lifted he up off the ground AND left a bruise on her ass." Leah was full on laughing at the memory.

"HEY! I was walking funny the rest of the day thanks to that!" Emma smirked and pinched Paul's arm.

"I couldn't help it you had on those skin tight jeans and I couldn't just let you walk away without my showing my appreciation of it." Paul smirked as he kissed Emma's shoulder.

"I still have those jeans to so now I know not to wear them." She smirked and leaned against Paul.

Paul's ears perked up as he looked at her wide eyed. "Please do not tease me. You NEED to wear them again."

Leah was doubled over laughing at this point and that is how the rest of the pack found them.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Sam asked as he looked at the three of them all laughing.

Leah tried speaking but found it hard. She took a few deep breaths and looked at Sam. "Well do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Short." Emily said as she crossed her arms.

"Well you see Emma and I were heating up some shrimp and then she was sitting up here and leaning over. Paul walks in and slaps her ass and we started talking about the time in freshmen year when Paul slapped he ass so hard she was lifted off the ground." Leah started laughing again and she clutched her sides.

Emma and Paul were now wiping their eyes clear of tears. They hadn't stopped laughing and she had to lean against him so she wouldn't fall over and land on the floor.

Jared smirked. "That day was unforgettable." Kim stood next to him trying to hold back her giggles.

Emma finally calmed down enough to talk. "Oh no because me and your girlfriend ran into the bathroom after and I had her look at my ass to see if there was a mark!"

After Emma said that Kim broke and started to laugh. Meanwhile everyone stood there trying not to laugh. Paul stopped laughing and looked at between both Kim and Emma.

"You mean to tell me that KIM has also seen your ass?" Paul crossed his arms and looked at Emma.

She shook her head and hopped down off the counter. "Paul sweetie, don't be jealous."

"Yeah I mean I am pretty sure all of us here have seen her ass with the exception of Emily." Sam piped up which caused Paul to growl and tightly wrap his arms around Emma.

Everyone in the kitchen tensed up and looked between Paul and Sam. Paul's arms tightened around Emma more.

Sam raised his hands. "Paul man I meant nothing by it."

Emma looked around at everyone and placed her hands on top of Paul's arms and leaned back against him. "Paul, baby please calm down." Emma tried to turn and face him but his hold was too much. "Paul please…He didn't mean anything by it. I mean it was all before the phasing and the imprinting. You should remember that day you're the reason everyone saw my ass in the first place."

_**Flashback **_

_The gang had decided to go to the beach for a day of fun and relaxation. Emma didn't have time to change into her bathing suite so she had to have the girls hold towels up around her so she could change._

"_Hey Aerie! Hurry up before I rip away one of those towels and they all see you naked!" Paul shouted over to her before dropping an arm full of logs onto the sand._

"_I dare you!" Emma shouted and she clapped he hand over her mouth. There was nothing Paul wouldn't do if someone had dared him to do it._

_Paul smirked and ran towards to the girls who had all dropped the towels and ran away just as Emma was pulling up her bottoms._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked as Paul even stopped and Emma pulled them up and turned red faced to everyone then ran after Paul who had started to run away from her._

"_I will get you for that Paul Jeremy Lahote!" Emma screeched as she chased him._

_**End Flashback**_

Paul calmed down some and loosened his grip around her. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I am sorry Aerie." Paul took a deep breath.

Emma turned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It is okay, I love you." She kissed him lightly.

Seth cleared his throat. "So are we going to eat some shrimp?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own Twilight but I do own this story and Emma Aerie . Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and favored this story it means so much to me that you all like this story. Please if you have any suggestions and what you would like to see happen please let me know. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**P.S If you are or know someone who is in an abusive relationship please get help. You are not alone. Do not be silenced. I have been there. It is not something to ignore. I ignored it. Please get help.**

Chapter 14

Emma looked over at Seth and rolled her eyes. "Really Seth are you THAT hungry?" She laughed and she wrapped her arms around Paul as Leah put the shrimp into the oven to heat up. "Anyways what are we going to do today?"

Everyone either sat or stood around the kitchen and they all sat and tried to figure out everything. Sam spoke up before anyone else.

"Well we still need to run patrols so I was hoping the girls including Leah could go and help Sue at the diner since she fired Greta." Sam looked at the girls. "She only has one other person on and that is the cook."

Emma smiled. "Oh yay more hours for me." Sarcasm dripping from the words.

"Maybe she can hire Kim?" Jared looked down at Kim. "I mean if you would want to work there. Embry already has a job so what's one more from the pack?"

"Do you really think Sue would hire me?" Kim looked over at Leah with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah I don't see why not. I mean she will need the help and if she hires you, Emily, and Emma I mean she could fire the cook." Leah laughed.

"Please do not tempt me to beg her that guy is a creep." Emma shuddered and looked at Leah. I mean you should know he has hit on you more times then I can count."

Leah glared at Emma. "Yeah can we not talk about the time he cornered me by the bathroom, I mean I still get the chills and that is hard for me to do since I run 108 degrees."

Everyone looked over at Leah with questioning faces.

Jacob was the first to speak. "You mean to tell me that the guy that works at you mothers diner is a creep and he hasn't been fired yet?" Jake looked over at Leah and then over at Emma. "Has he tried anything with you?" Jake questioned and then all eyes were on Emma.

"No he hasn't thank you very much and I think that has to do with the fact that am the night person and he has seen me handle my own." Emma smirked. "I mean those Forks kids come in and they get wandering hands since ninety percent of them are wasted. Not ashamed to say I have put a few of those guys in their places but there is the one guy Tyler I think he name is that keep getting wandering hands no matter how many times I have put him in his place." Emma shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair and looked around at everyone.

It was quiet for about half of a minute before all the chaos and yelling started. The only one who didn't say a word was Paul but that was because he was so close to Emma he didn't want to risk hurting her.

The loudest voice Emma could hear at the moment was that of her brother.

"Emma why the hell didn't you tell Sue! Better yet why didn't you tell me or Paul!" Jared shouted as Kim was being pulled away by Emily who had backed them both to the furthest point in the room which was next to the sliding glass doors so if need be they could make a quick escape.

Emma on the other hand was grounded to the place she was standing by a hand on her shoulder and Leah standing in front of her blocking all of the others from getting to her.

"QUIET!" A voice shouted above everyone else.

Everyone stood there frozen with shocked expressions on their faces due to the amount of authority in Apisi's voice and Emma finally looked up from the floor and at Paul.

"Every wolf in this house go and run until you are cooled down and once you are cooled off meet at the beach the girls will have dinner ready when you get there. Now I suggest you all go now before the girls get hurt." Apisi glared at the boys until they all walked out of the house and once the house was empty Emily ran over to Emma and held her closely.

"Well Paul wont be speaking to me for a few hours. Doubt he will even be at the beach later." Emma sighed and leaned against Emily for support.

Emily kissed the top of her head lightly. "It is okay Emma he will get over it at some point and I know Paul will be there because he will smell the food and come running." Emily smiled a little and looked down at Emma.

"Thanks Emily." Emma said quietly as she looked up at Apisi and smiled some. "Thank you Grandfather. But us girls should head over to Sue's and start cooking for the guys." Emma walked over to Apisi and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you Grandfather."

"Don't you worry Emma the guys will be okay. All of them just hate hearing about what you go through. Mostly Sam and Paul though. Sam considers you his sister and he protected you growing up. He hates himself for having to leave and you being left to face Brayden. Paul well he has been inlove with you since you were younger and to find out you are his imprint makes everything that much harder for him to hear. But he loves you none the less." Apisi smiled at her.

"Thank you Grandfather but we really must be going. There is a lot of food to prepare and a lot of cakes that need baking." Emma smiled and walked up to her room and grabbed her bag and put on her glasses and pulled her hair into a high pony on the top of her head. She walked back down the stairs and over to the girls. "Ready?"

The other two girls nodded their heads and they all walked out to Emma's Jeep and climbed in. Emma backed out of the driveway and sped off towards Sue's Diner and they pulled into a spot in record time. They all got out and walked into the diner and said hello to the costumers and Emma walked over to Sue and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Ma, I was wondering if maybe the girls can work here. I mean you already have me and Embry and you can fire the creep and we can make and serve the food." Emma smirked and looked at Sue.

Sue smiled slightly. "Let me talk to Billy and the other Elders and I will get back to you on that. I will also be sure to tell them that it came from you. We all know how much the Elders adore you girls." Sue smiled and looked at the other girls. "I would have no issue with it."

The girls smiled and looked at one another then to Sue but Emily was the only one to speak. "Sue do you think we could you the spare kitchen? We need to get the food cooked for the guys and we were planning on coming here then Apisi told them to go for a run so here we are. Please may we use it?"

"Of course. Just be careful please?" Sue walked away and started to take people orders.

The girls all ran to the spare kitchen in the back and they began to cook food to bing to beach for the guys in a few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own Twilight but I do own this story and Emma Aerie. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and Alerts. It means so much that you all like this story and have chosen to stick with me. I am thankful for all of the fans of this story you all keep me writing.**

Chapter 15

The girls spent the rest of the morning cooking and baking for the guys. Emily had finished all of the cakes and Kim was working on the macaroni and potato salads and Emma was busy making lasagna. Sue had been back to check on the girls a few times. After about two hours Leah came walking into the kitchen with bag of meat and breads.

"Hey I picked up a few things before I come here I have ground beef for burgers and I have hotdogs and a few steaks. Also I grabbed the buns." Leah said as she placed everything down on the empty counter before going to wash her hands in the sink.

"Thanks Lee Lee." Emma smiled and emptied the bags.

"I know Embry and Seth are down at the beach setting tables up and finding wood for the fire. But I think we should try and hurry while I was in the store I heard Lauren and Jessica talking about throwing a party down at the beach this afternoon." Leah went about cutting up the heads of lettuce.

Emma stopped doing what she was doing and looked at Leah. "Well let them come. I will let Lauren think she can have Paul and then ill go after her the second she tries anything."

"You think that is a good idea Emma? I mean what if this time she goes too far and you seriously hurt her and she calls Charlie?" Kim asked as she looked up from mixing the salad.

Emily looked up from frosting the last cupcake and sighed. "Kimmie if it were Jared she was all over you would be the same way so don't even go there sweetie."

The girls chuckled and went back to what they were doing. About 5 minutes later is when Emma finally said something.

"Paul won't know what hit him if I show up in my shorts and my black lace top." Emma smirked.

"You wouldn't do that to him." Leah smirked.

"You want to bet?" Emma smirked and went back to doing what she was doing and that had ended that conversation.

About an hour and a half later the girls were packing everything up and heading back to Emma's house were they were going to get ready for the bonfire tonight. They pulled up to Emma's house and they all piled out of the jeep. Emily and Kim headed home while Leah stayed. She and Emma decided that Leah could use Emma's clothes.

Leah was in the shower and Emma was putting together her own outfit for tonight. Emma had pulled out her black lace corset top and her jean shorts. She paired the outfit with her white flip flops.

Leah walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel and Emma took the towel as Leah handed it to her and Leah pulled on her thong along with her black bra. She put on Emma's neon pink tank top and a pair of black shorts.

Emma went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once out Emma died off and pulled on her pink thong and walked into her room and pulled on the shorts before holding up the corset top against her font while Leah worked on lacing it. Once it was laced Leah went about tightening it and tying it tightly before she let Emma move away.

"Thank you Leah." Emma said as she re adjusted her breasts so they were contained but looked amazing.

"Emma Paul is going to kill anyone who looks at you." Leah said shaking her head slowly as she put her boots on.

"Yeah well this outfit is easier to fight in if Lauren gives me a problem." Emma smiled and slid on her white flip flops and went into the bathroom and put some mousse in her damp hair and blow dried it some before throwing it all up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

Once they were done they went downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. Leah opened the door and let Emily and Leah into the living room. Emma walked out of the kitchen with her glasses on and smiled.

"Hey girls are you ready to go?" Emma smiled as she looked over Kim and Emily.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and laughed. "You do realize this is just the beach and we are only going to hang out? We are not going to the club. As we so well remember what happened the last night we all went to a club." Kim laughed and leaned against the counter.

**Flashback:**

_The girls had all decided that they needed to get away from the guys so they all went to a new club in Port Angeles. They had all dressed up in their mini skirts and tube tops. They had been there for about an hour and Emma was already feeling the liquor the random guy's at the club kept buying her. _

_Leah and Kim were dancing with one another out on the floor and Emily was dancing with a few friends that had shown up. Leaving Emma behind by the bar. Emma was taking a sip of her water when a guy in his late thirties approached her and slapped her ass. Emma gasped and turned to face him._

"_Touch me again and you will regret it." Emma glared at the guy and poured the rest of her water on his head and she turned to leave when the guy grabbed her roughly and swung her around._

"_I don't think so little girl." The guy then proceeded to drag her away but not quick enough when Leah stepped in front of him._

"_And were do you think you are taking her?" Leah asked bored and crossed her arms._

_The guy laughed. "None of your concern girl."_

_Emma had balled up her fist and as the guy turned to face her again Emma punched him hard in the face. Then smiled and stood up and adjusted her outfit and linked arms with Leah. "I told you, you would regret touching me." Emma said in a sing-song voice and walked away laughing with Leah._

**End Flashback**

"It was still a fun night." Emma laughed.

"Em the guy was the owner." Emily laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah well he deserved it. And we still have fun when we got back here because we took all the liquor and went down to the beach." Emma laughed.

Leah walked to the door and held it open for the girls. "Yeah until Jared, Paul, Jake and Embry showed up and started to yell at us."

"Yeah not to mention Paul nearly blew up just by looking at the way we were all dressed." Kim giggled as she walked out of the house and out to Emma's Jeep.

"Well when I got home Sam DID blow up with what I was wearing." Emily laughed as she jumped into the back seat along with Kim.

"Well enough about that night I am hungry and I want to see my wolf and brothers so can we please get moving." Kim laughed as she put her seat belt on and Emma started up her jeep turning up the music so it could be heard down the block.

Paul and Jared heard them before they saw them. All the wolves looked up to the parking lot before the Jeep pulled in and Jake, Quil, Seth and Embry went running up to help the girls bring down the food.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jacob yelled when he saw what Emma was wearing.

"Emma what the hell are you thinking! Were you even thinking when you got dressed?" Embry yelled.

That caught Paul's attention along with Sam and Jared's. They all looked over at Emma and there was a growl coming from all three of them.

"Emma, Paul is going to lose his shit." Quil said right before Paul showed up in front of Emma. "Guess it's too late."

"Aerie what in the hell are you trying to do to me!" Paul shouted as he looked her over.

"Paul don't you dare yell at me. I was just trying to look nice for you." Emma smiled and looked up at him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Oh no Aerie don't even try that." Paul said as he put his hands on her waist.

"Will you stop it Paul I did this for you so either you hush up and hold me tightly or you won't be getting any tonight." Emma smirked and kissed his neck again.

"Yeah she is definitely trying to kill him." Jake said as she carried the containers of cakes down.

After all the food was brought down the guys started a fire while the girls sat around and set up the food.

Emma was busy with Kim and Emily getting all the food spread out when she looked over at Leah who was as stiff as a board with a scowl on her face. Kim turned around.

"Uh-Oh. Emma I think you might want to go and pry Laurens claws out of your boyfriends shoulders and break her legs since they are wrapped around him so tightly." Kim looked over at Emma.

Slowly Emma turned around and balled her fists up. Emma slowly walked over to the skank currently wrapped around her boyfriend.

"And this is why I brought the video camera." Seth laughed as he pulled out his and started recording.

Paul was trying to not hurt Lauren who was clinging to him as if he were her life line. "Mallory please get off of me I really am not into…" Paul was cut short when Laurens lips were against his.

Emma saw and sped up her walk and grabbed a handful of Laurens hair and yanked her off of Paul. "Bitch keep your claws out of my man and your nasty lips away from his."

Lauren punched Emma in the face. "Listen here you little bitch I am Lauren Mallory and I get what I want."

"Oh you mean kind of like you got pregnant and your mom and dad didn't know so you and your lackey went to Seattle and got an abortion or Like you got an STD from your gym teach when you fucked him behind the bleachers." Emma looked at her and punched her in the face twice before all went quiet besides the sounds of fists hitting flesh.

Emma and Lauren were on the ground and Emma had her pinned and was punching her when Emma was shoved off of Lauren by Tyler Crowley.

As Emma hit the sand a growl was heard from Paul. Emma had hit her head on a rock and wasn't moving. The wolves could smell her blood.

Paul was shaking but Sam told him to go over to Emma and get her over by the fire. Seth, the one who was the most calm out of all the wolfs dropped his camera and ran at Tyler and tackled him and stated to hit him.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU BETTER HOPE EMMA IS OKAY OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" Seth kept hitting Tyler.

Embry was the first to Seth and tried to pull him off but it was no use. Sam and Jake jumped in as Emily, Kim and Leah all ran over to Paul and Emma.

Paul's wolf growled at all of them. They all backed up slowly.

Tyler grabbed Lauren and took off. Once out of sight Sam walked over to Paul.

"Paul let Emily check on her. We need to make sure she will be alright." Sam said.

Paul looked at Sam and then Emily and nodded his head. Emily walked over slowly with her hands up, palms facing out and she kneeled down next to Emma and moved her hair to the side.

"It is just a scratch she should be okay." Emily said softly and offered a small but warm smile at Paul.

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Paul asked almost hurt.

"She hasn't eaten she will be okay I promise Paul." Emily kissed his head and walked back over to Sam.

Everyone went about what they were doing as Paul held onto Emma. Waiting for her to wake up.

About twenty minutes later Emma started to wake up. "Ugh what the hell happened to me?" She tried to sit up but was stopped by Paul.

"Emily she's awake!" Paul called over his shoulder to Emily. Who came running over.

"No shit im awake. Tell me what the fuck happened." Emma said as Emily looked her over.

"She doesn't seem to have a concussion. So that is good." Emily smiled.

"Hello I am sitting right here." Emma waved her hand in front of their faces. "Someone please tell me what happened." Emma finally sat up in Paul's lap.

"Well Aerie you had Lauren pinned to the ground and then Tyler came up and shoved you off of her and you hit your head on the rocks and passed out because you haven't eaten anything." Paul smirked and kissed her softly.

After all of them had eaten and calmed down and hung out it was getting late so Everyone went their separate ways Paul and Emma headed back to his apartment he never uses since he is always at Emma's.

"So Paul care to explain why you have an apartment your never at?" Emma smirked and looked over at him.

"Well old habits die hard. And it has been a habit to stay at your house since I lived there. Then when I did have my own place I realized I didn't like being alone." Paul smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Paul unlocked the door and walked inside after Emma and he shut the door and flipped on the lights to the apartment and walked into the kitchen with her behind him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Paul asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No I am okay. I just want to take a shower and relax. Do you have any spare clothes I could wear tonight?" Emma asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah hold on ill be right back." Paul walked into his room and went through some of his clothes. He walked out holding a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah that's great thanks." Emma smiled and grabbed the clothes and kissed him softly. "Well I am gunna go jump into the shower. I will be out in a bit."

Paul just nodded and watched as Emma walked to his bathroom. Emma reached behind her and untied the strings and loosened them so she could let it slide down off of her body. She slipped out of her flip flops and corset top and then took off her shorts and her thong. She walked over to the shower and turned it on all the way to hot so steam filled the bathroom. Emma pulled back the curtain and pulled her hair down and stepped into the shower closing the curtain behind her.

In the kitchen Paul was pacing back and fourth like a mad man. Here he was standing in his kitchen while he imprint was in his shower naked and he could tell from the moister in the air that she had the hat water on full blast. Paul couldn't take it anymore. He started to take off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. Paul pushed open the door and he took off his boxers and he quietly slid into the shower behind her.

Paul pushed Emma against the shower wall so she was facing away from him. He kissed her neck and then her shoulder. Emma let out a moan as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. Paul pulled her away from the wall and ran his hands down the front of her body slowly.

Paul kept kissing her neck as his hands roamed her body. His left hand slid lower until he found what he wanted. He smirked against her neck as he rubbed her clit slowly. Emma moaned and her breathing got heavy. Paul wouldn't stop he kept rubbing her slowly.

"Paul please?" She begged a little short of breath.

Paul turned her to face him and he lifted her up and pressed her against the shower wall again. Emma wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"I need you Paul. Always." Emma kissed him softly.

Paul slowly pushed into her and he kissed her softly. "I love you Aerie."

"I love you to Paul." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Paul pushed himself deeper inside of her slowly. He kept this pace until he felt her start to tighten around him then he started to move a little faster. Emma was now moaning loudly and her nails were digging into Paul's back. Emma could feel herself getting tighter. Within a few seconds Emma came apart in Paul's arms screaming his name and her nail sliding down his back.

Paul only lasted a few more seconds after that and once they both came down from their highs they smiled.

"I love you Aerie. So damn much." Paul kissed her nose softly as he set her down on her feet.

"I love you to Paul. But we should really shower I don't want to go to bed smelling like sex." She giggled as she reached for his 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner and rinsed her hair as Paul washed his body. Then they switched and Emma washed her body only to rinse off and rinse out her hair and she stepped aside for Paul to rinse out his hair.

Once they were done Emma got out and grabbed a towel and dried herself off. And pulled on her thong and then pulled on Paul's shorts and the hoodie he was letting her borrow for the night.

Paul got out and dried off and got dressed also. He smiled as he looked at Emma.

"What?" She asked and she started to blush.

"Nothing you just…I like how you look in my clothes." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on we should get to bed." He kissed her head and led her into his room and they pulled back the covers and they climbed into his bed. "Shit I forgot to turn everything off, ill be right back." Paul got up and left, by the time he was back in his room he looked at Emma and smiled. She was already asleep and she was curled up under his sheets. Paul smiled as he tuned off his bedroom light and walked to his bed and lay down next to her and he wrapped an arm tightly around her and kissed her. "I love you Emma Aerie, I cannot wait to marry you someday." Paul closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight I just own Emma and this story line. Thank you to all who have favored and reviewed this story it means a lot to me. Please if you have been abused or know any one who is being abused please don't wait until it is too late. GET HELP NOW**

Chapter 16

The next morning Emma woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of people talking. Emma got out of bed and pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and searched Paul's room for her glasses. Emma walked over to his side of the bed and opened his nightstand drawer and found her glasses she put them on and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

Once Emma had walked down the stairs she walked into the kitchen to see her brother, Kim and Paul in the kitchen with Paul cooking breakfast for them all. Emma smiled and walked up behind Paul and wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned her head on his back.

"Morning sleeping beauty. It is about time you woke up." Paul smiled as he turned around in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Shut your mouth Lahote." Emma mumbled against his chest. "Feed me im starving as we all know I didn't really get to eat last night after what had happened." She smiled and moved away from Paul and hopped up onto the counter and looked over at Kim.

"Hey Emma, I was thinking that maybe today we could go shopping?" Kim smiled. "You know just the two of us. We haven't gone in so long and I kinda miss it."

Emma perked up at the sound of shopping. "I am so in need to a shopping trip. I need to get new skinny jeans."

The morning went on fine with the four of them eating and Emma and Kim talking about their trip to Seattle.

After they finished eating Emma and Kim started to wash the dishes.

"So Paul and I where thinking that it isn't such a good idea for the two of you to go to Seattle alone." Jared said as he opened his can of soda.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma spun around and stared at her brother. "It is only Seattle not like we are going to New York." Emma glared. "PAUL!" Emma shouted.

Paul came walking into the kitchen. "Don't yell at me we still have no clue as to where Brayden is and I am not letting you leave the reservation without someone from the pack going with you. So either you let me and Jared come with you or you don't go at all." Paul looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't even to the puppy eyes because with this I am putting my foot down."

Emma rolled her eyes and smirked. "Fine, Quil can come with us while we go to Victoria Secret." She looked over at Kim and winked. "I am sure he would love to go." Emma walked over to Kim and smiled.

"Yeah we might even let him have a say in our undies and bras." Kim laughed.

"That is not even funny so do not even joke about that." Jared glared at Kim and his sister.

Paul leaned on the counter with his arms still across his chest. "You joke about that but I will tear his eyes out and make him choke on them if you model underwear and bras in front of him."

Emma laughed and walked over to him. "Please Paul you should know by now that I never let anyone see me in just my underwear and bra. That is only for your eyes only." Emma pulled his arms down to his side and leaned into him. "I promise you and Jared can come that way she can model for me and I can model for her and the two of you would be none the wiser of what we buy." Emma smirked and looked up at him.

Paul rolled his eyes and smirked. "Fine we will go and you don't have to show us what you buy as long as you don't mind us buying some of your things." He kissed her nose.

"Paul Jeremy! You know I hate it when you kiss my damn nose!" Emma said as she pushed him slightly.

Kim and Jared sat there laughing at the two of them.

"Aerie I have always done it whether you have liked it or not." Paul smirked and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away.

By this time Emma was trying her hardest to get out of his grasp but everyone in the apartment was laughing too hard and soon Emma just gave up and laughed into Paul's chest.

After everyone had calmed down they all went back to Emma and Jared's house so they could all get ready to go to Seattle to go shopping.

Emma was dressed in her neon pink skinny jeans and her black racerback. She paired the outfit with her neon pink 5 inch pumps. Sadly she was still about 3 inches shorter then Paul now that he had phased and grew taller.

Kim was dressed in her black skinny jeans and her neon pink racerback. She also paired her outfit with her black 4 inch pumps.

After everyone was dressed and ready they all got into Emma's Jeep, with Emma and Kim in the back while Jared and Paul were upfront.

About two hours later they pulled up in front of the mall in Seattle and they all climbed out of the jeep and the two girls separated to their respective men and the four all walked inside. The first store the girls went into was Charlotte Russe. After about half an hour in there the girls walked out with their bags in hand.

"You do know that we have to all fit back into your jeep by the end of the day right Emma?" Jared asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah well buy me a bigger Jeep and we wont have an issue with space." Emma smirked as she looked at him. "You did promise that you would buy me a new jeep when I needed one. I think now since all of you have phased I need a bigger jeep its hard for any of you boys to fit in the back if there is more then one of you back there." Emma nudged her brother.

"Yeah well I might buy you one. Besides you are the one with the job not me." Jared laughed.

"Yeah well I am not the one who could eat an entire grocery store in one sitting. I spend all my money on YOUR food." Emma walked over to Paul and wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him.

The group then started laughing and the girls next stop was Sephora to get some make-up. They only spent fifteen or so before they walked out. The girls stopped outside of the store and placed their Sephora bags into their Charlotte Russe bags.

"See what we did just now Jared? That is called being smart." Kim smirked as she held Jared's hand tightly.

Jared hook his head and looked at the two girls then over at Paul and laughed. "These two are going to be the death of us I swear."

"Going to be? Emma has been killing me for years now." Paul smirked and kissed Emma's temple and the four of them continued to walk.

They stopped at bath and body works before heading to spencers. Once in Spencers the girls went to look at a few things before heading to the back. Were all the sex toys and sexual games were. They didn't find anything so they walked back out to the boys. The four of them made their way to Victoria's Secret.

"So you two have fun buying whatever it is you two want me and Jared are going to go to a different store but I am really sure that we will be back before you two finish up here." Paul smiled and kissed Emma softly before he left with Jared.

About half an hour later the guys walked back into the store and they heard the girls giggling. The boys walked to the registers to see the girls just in time that they grabbed their three bags each and walked over to the guys. Paul smiled and grabbed all the bags out of Emma's hands and Jared did the same for Kim.

"And where did the two of you go?" Emma asked as she tried to see the bag that Paul was carrying behind his back.

"Not so fast Aerie you will see when we get back to La Push." Paul smiled and put his bag in with one of the Victoria's Secret bag and they kept on walking.

Five minutes later Kim broke the silence. "I am hungry and I can go for some Auntie Anne's Pretzels." She smiled and looked at the other three.

"Sounds good to me." Emma smiled and the two girls headed to the store to stand in line.

The girls made it to the front of the line rather quickly with the guys standing behind them.

"What can I get for you two ladies today?" The male behind the counter asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well I think I will have a large sprite and three pepperoni pretzels please." Paul said with a scowl on his face.

Emma and Kim laughed as they looked behind them to the boys who both had scowls on their faces.

"I think I will have a lemonade with four pretzel dogs with sides of cheese please." Jared smirked and looked down at the girls.

"And as for us we will take two spinach pretzels each and one large pepsi please." The girls said in unison.

Once they had all their food and it was paid for they found a table in the food court and they all sat down to eat.

"And that is why we decided to come with you instead of sending someone with you so when guys sit and stare at you we can put them in their places." Jared said with a mouth full of food.

The girls rolled their eyes and watched the two of the guys stuff more and more food into their mouths.

"You do realize that you two both look like we starve you at home right?" Kim smirked and looked away from the boys.

"Yeah well in order to keep you two out of trouble we have to keep our energy up." Jared looked between the two of them.

"Hey! I take offense to that considering the last time we got into trouble here it wasn't even that bad we just proved to everyone not to talk shit." Emma smirked and looked over at Paul. "And if I remember correctly Jared you are the one who started it all anyway."

Everyone at the table and started laughing.

"Okay so where else did you two want to go?" Paul asked at he finished his soda and looked at Emma and winked.

"Well we need to go to DSW they are having a sale and I need new heels and sandals anyway." Emma smiled as she stood up and grabbed all the garbage and threw it into the garbage.

The group walked upstairs and into DSW where the girls shared smirks and the guys rolled their eyes.

Kim picked up a brown pair of gladiator sandals and Emma picked up the same ones but in black. They got a few pairs of flats each in all different colors.

Emma made her way to the sneakers so she could get a new pair of running shoes since the ones she has are worn down. She tried on a few pairs before deciding on a pair of black and red Nike's and she met back with Kim in the Heel section where they tried on about every heel and wedge they could and got three pairs of heels each and two pairs of wedges and they walk to the front of the store with all of their boxes and they paid for their things and grabbed the boys.

"Alright I think I am so done for the day since I am now tired and we still have to drive two hours back to La Push and not to Mention I have work tonight." Emma groaned and leaned into Paul's side as they made their way out of the mall and to her Jeep.

"Well I am going to be at the diner tonight with you since Embry has patrol." Paul said as he kissed her head.

"Thank you." Emma smiled as she unlocked her jeep and the girls put their bags in the back of the Jeep and climbed into the back. The guys got into the front and Paul started up the Jeep and turned around and started to back the Jeep out of the parking spot.

They had stopped at a diner in Port Angeles to grab a small bite to eat before they were back on the road to La Push.

"So do you think Mallory and Stanley will show up at the diner tonight?" Kim asked as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Well if she does Chief Swan will be hauling my ass off in handcuffs tonight." Emma laughed.

The guys laughed but Jared spoke first. "Yeah then mom and dad would really take to the counsel and have them ban all Forks kids besides Angela from the reservation."

"Oh one could only dream." Paul laughed as he sped up.

Once they reached Emma and Jared's house everyone got out and brought everything into the house and into Emma's room. Emma went into the bathroom and showered quickly before she came out in a pair of black distressed skinny jeans and a pair of pink converse's.

"Paul can I borrow one of your hoodies for my shift tonight?" Emma asked as she looked over to him.

"Yeah sure which one?"

"I was hoping for the black football hoodie?" She smiled softly.

"Yeah not an issue I just have to run to the apartment to get it and ill meet you at the diner." He smiled and kissed her head softly. He then walked out of her room and out of the house.

"Well I am staying here tonight so I am just going to put my bags in Jared's room." Kim smiled as she grabbed all her bags and her and Jared made their way to his room for the night.

Emma went about putting on her make-up and she blow dried her hair and brushed it all out and grabbed a hair tie and flipped her head down and gathered all of her hair and put it up into a sloppy bun on the top of her head. Strands of hair came down when she pulled on her tank top. She grabbed her glasses and put them on before heading out to her jeep to drive to work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own twilight or anything you recognize but I do own Emma Aerie. Sorry it's been awhile a lot going on right now. My brother will be home in a month and then him and his GF will be moving in and now my grandmother is in the hospital so im sorry again.**

Chapter 17

Emma pulled into the parking lot and drove to the side of the building and she cut the engine and she grabbed her purse and she got out of the jeep and locked it before she walked to the front of the diner and walked inside.

Emma smiled and waved to the few customers she knew as she made her way into the back to get her apron. She opened her locker and she tossed in her bag and she put on her apron and turned around to go back out to the front to clock in before she could make it to the door someone hit her in the back of the head.

No more then 15 minutes later Paul walked in the diner and looked around for Emma he walked into the back and saw her locker still open he walked to the kitchen.

"Carl have you seen Emma tonight?" Paul asked as he looked at the cook.

"Nah last I saw she walked into the back room but she never came back out." Carl said as he went back to cooking.

Paul scratched his head and walked back into the room and took a deep breath. He knew she was back here because he could still smell her but something was different. There was another scent that he faintly knew he just couldn't place it.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Kim's phone. "Hey Kim I need you to get all the guys to the diner now. Emma is gone and Carl said he saw her come in through the back but never come back out and there is another scent that I just can't place at the moment and I am hoping someone else can."

"Yeah sure we will be there soon."

"Thanks." Paul ended the call and then he went to her locker and he saw her bag still in there he took her bag out and he dumped out everything into the floor. "Okay so your phone is still here but your not." Paul said to himself as he heard the guys and Leah come into the diner.

Soon everyone was in the back room and Leah stopped before she even entered the room.

Jacob turned and looked at Leah. "Lee what's wrong?"

"Brayden, he was here that is whose scent the other one is that Paul couldn't place." Leah clenched her fists.

Everyone froze and stood still as they looked at one another trying to see who was going to explode first. Sam was the first one to speak.

"I want everyone to leave the diner. Leah get everyone out and lock up. Jacob, Embry stay here, Seth go to Emma's and watch Kim and ill tell Emily to go there also. Everyone else phase and track the scent." He nearly growled at everyone.

Everyone dispersed and went to do as they were told. Paul was the first one out of the back door and rips off his clothes and phase as he ran into the woods. He picked up on the scent quickly about a mile into the woods they had lost the scent with it being masked by vampire stench.

"_Damnit!" _Paul growled and kept trying to pick up the scent.

"_Paul man we are going to find her." _Quil said quietly.

After about an hour of trying to pick the scent back up Sam had everyone meet back at Jared and Emma's house. Everyone walked into the house now clothed but dirty.

"Mom!" Jared yelled into the house.

"They aren't back yet. I called my mom they will be here in a bit." Seth said as he met them in the kitchen.

Kim ran out and tackled Jared with a hug and Emily did the same with Sam.

"Shh Kim it will be alright we will find her." Jared said as he held onto his crying imprint.

Paul shoved past everyone as he made his way up into Emma's room. He sat on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands.

Twenty minutes later Jared's parents and grandparents came in along with Chief Swan, Billy Black, and Sue.

"Where is she?" Tala screamed as she looked at them all.

"Ma we lost her scent a mile into the woods." Jared said as he stood up. "I am sorry mom."

Tala looked at them and shook her head. "She wasn't supposed to be alone why and how on this earth was she able to slip from your fingers!" She nearly screamed.

"Mrs. Cameron please…" Sam said as he held up his hands.

"No my daughter is missing and I want to know why. Who was supposed to be at work with her tonight!"

"I was…" Paul said as he made his way down the stairs. The look on his face was one of despair and hurt and regret.

"Why weren't you there?" Tala asked as she finally let her tears fall.

"I had to go to my apartment and pick up something she had asked me to get for her. And when I got to the Diner she was already gone." He said in such a hushed tone that ones who didn't phase had a hard time hearing.

Apisi spoke up next. "Paul this is not your fault. So do not think it."

"But it is my fault she is gone because I left her alone!" Paul shouted and everyone flinched away, all except Dena and Apisi.

"Son it is not your fault, the one who took her will pay for hurting us all and when you find her you will bring her back to us and all will be fine." Apisi said as he placed a hand on Paul's shoulder.

Paul has never been the one to cry in front of people but at this point he didn't care his imprint was missing and he could barley breath and he fell to his knees and cried. He didn't care if he was showing weakness all he wished for at that moment was for Emma, HIS Emma to walk through the front door with a smile on her face.

Everyone looked down at Paul no one made a move to go near him all except Dena. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and she kneeled down next to him and wrapped he arms around him. "Paul we are going to find her and you will be with her again. Do not fret I have a feeling we will find her sooner rather then later." Dena rubbed his back.

Paul wrapped his arms around the elderly women and cried harder. His heart was breaking and if anything were to happen to Emma he would never forgive himself.

Emma rolled around on the cold metal floor she opened her eyes slowly and tried to rub her eyes only to realize that her hand were tied behind her back and her legs were tapped together down at her ankles. She looked up and noticed she was in the back of a van. She couldn't tell or see the person driving considering it was night time out. She vaguely remembers going to walk out of the back room at the diner and something hitting her head.

Emma rolled around as the person drove up a hill and she smacked her head on the side of the van and passed out again.

A while later Emma awoke to a bright light in her eyes and she squinted against the light. Everything was blurry.

Emma realized she had been tied to a chair and she looked around and didn't see anything from the blinding light shining in her eyes.

"Hello?" Emma called out into the darkness. She started crying "Please is anyone there?"

Brayden had stood outside the door to the room Emma was locked in and he smirked. He had told her that is he couldn't have her then no one could. He had promised her that and he intended it to be that way, by taking her every one of her friends and her whole family was suffering and that is what he wanted. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again. No. That couldn't happen.

"PAUL!" Emma screamed out hoping that somehow he could hear her. "Paul…" Emma said softly as she cried.

Paul walked into Emma's room and he lay down on her bed and grabbed her favorite stuffed mouse she called it Milky Mouse and her held it tight and threw it across her room and he yelled.

Tala walked into her daughter's room and picked up the stuffed animal and brought it back over to where Paul was laying down and she sat down next to him and handed him the stuffed mouse. "Paul…" She said softly. "You will find her. But you need to get off your ass and get out there to find her."

Paul sat up and looked at Tala. "What if I can't find her, what if she is hurt?"

"Paul you can't sit and think about those things if you do then it will rip you apart." Tala placed her hand on his shoulder. "Go. Find her and bring her back to us." Tala smiled a weak smile.

Sam and Jacob had gone over to Chief Swan's house to get started on a search party. Most of the men and young men in the tribe and in Forks had been looking all around the forest and town for her.

Paul had left her house and ran all the way to Charlie's house and he got there and looked around for Sam. "SAM!" he shouted through out the house.

Sam walked out to the front door where Paul was standing. "Paul what's wrong."

"His father maybe he knows where Brayden took her. I mean he is just as psycho as Brayden we should talk to him." Paul said as the rest of the pack gathered around them.

"Well we can't just burst in there and accuse his son of taking Emma when we are wolves and know his scent and it was there." Leah said as she leaned against Jacob and looked at everyone. "We have to find her its almost morning and god only knows what has happened to her.

Brayden walked into the room he had put Emma and he walked to the light and pulled it back away from her eyes. "Emma."

Emma heard her name being called and she looked up and screamed.

"Shh Emma no screaming." Brayden slapped her across the face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer and Authors Note: I do not own Twilight but I do own Emma Aerie and the plot to this story. Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated. A lot has happened. But I will be alright promise! Chapter contains abuse and rape.**

Chapter 18

Emma shut up after he had hit her and she looked at him with wide eyes and she licked her lip. Emma blinked a few times and then looked down.

"Do you know why you are here Emma?" Brayden said as he pulled a chair in front of her and sat in it.

She shook her head weakly.

"Because you left and I always told you I would find you if you left." He said as he smirked at her.

"You are pathetic." Emma said softly as she looked at him.

Brayden frowned at her and stood up and kicked his chair away. "Wrong thing to say Emma…" Brayden balled his fist up and punched her in the face causing her chair to hit the ground.

Emma hit her head hard on the cement floor and passed out.

Brayden stood over her body and squatted down and kept punching her face even though she was passed out. After he was done he stood up and kicked her in the stomach once and then walked out of the room leaving her there, on the ground with open cuts on her face and a bleeding nose.

Emma came to about an hour later and she tried to open her eyes but soon realized her right eye was swollen shut. She groaned and shut her eyes tightly as she started to cry. Emma tried to picture the waterfalls in her mind but it was foggy. Soon the pain took over and she passed out again.

Brayden came into the room a few minutes later and dumped a bucket of water over her face.

Emma woke up coughing and she spit out water. "Are you trying to drown me?" Emma coughed up more water.

"Emma if I wanted you dead I would have killed you by now." He smirked and dropped the bucket on the floor and he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up so the chair was on all fours on the floor.

"You are going to pay for this Brayden. If I die Paul will hunt you down and kill you slowly. He will make sure you suffer." Emma spit in Brayden's face.

Brayden growled and punched her in the nose.

Emma screamed. Her nose was now broken and she just wanted to get out of that place and be in Paul's arms where she was safe and warm. But she didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon.

Brayden left soon after and she lowered her head and she started to cry as she watched drops of blood land on her leg.

Paul had destroyed his apartment when he grew even angrier then he was at first. They still hadn't found her and they weren't any closer then they were before. Paul was now sitting on the rock he had sat on when Emma brought him out to the clearing he had been out there for about an hour hoping that she would come running out into the clearing and ran right into his arms.

Paul was slowly losing hope on finding her. Him and the others were now restless and on edge. No one went near them in fear they would attack. The pack was now left in the woods alone.

Brayden's father had showed up at the Cameron's house and asked if there was anything he and his wife could do to help. That got him pinned to the wall with Jared's hand around his throat. After that Billy had ordered the entire pack to stay in the woods away from people.

Emma woke up to the door to the room slamming shut. "Now Emma I will ask you this once and you better be honest with me." Brayden said as he stopped in front of her.

"What." Emma said as she kept her eyes closed and she kept her head down.

"Did you have sex with that low life piece of garbage?" Brayden said as he looked at her.

"Now why would you talk about yourself like that" She laughed a bit and she shook her head. "You might want to be more clear on who you are talking about Brayden."

He smirked and pushed her chair over and stood over her. "Did you fuck Paul!" He screamed in her face.

Emma just laughed. "I fucked him plenty of times Brayden get over it he's my boyfriend." Emma groaned and took a deep breath.

"You are a little skank just like I always knew you were. You are nothing. Never will be anything." Brayden brought his foot back and kicked Emma in the ribs.

Emma screamed and started crying. "What is it that you want with me Brayden…"

"I want you all to myself, and it is going to be that way since I have you here." He bent down and wrapped his hand tightly around her throat. "I have never wanted someone as much as I want you Emma." Brayden kissed her hard.

Emma tried to turn her head away from him but since he was choking her it was hard. She just laid there. She couldn't fight him off. She was tied up and she couldn't get away from him.

Emma opened her mouth and let his tongue slid into her mouth before she bit down hard on his tongue.

Brayden yelled and he pulled out his pocket knife and opened it. "You little skank!" Brayden took the knife and stabbed Emma in her stomach.

Paul shot right up from the rock he was sitting on and grabbed his stomach and yelled. "FUCK!" He then phased and let out an ear splitting howl into the forest and waited for the pack to arrive before he phased back and grabbed an extra pair of shorts Dena had placed near the rock when she had found him out there hours ago.

Leah was the first on there and phased back. "Paul what the fuck!"

The rest of the pack came running into the clearing.

"Something is wrong I think he hurt her bad! I was sitting here and all of a sudden I felt this stabbing pain in my stomach.." Paul said as he looked around at Leah and his brothers. "He hurt her." Paul growled.

Sam looked at Paul and then the others. "We have to find her if he did stab her he cant take her to the doctors they will know who she is and she could bleed out and die if we don't find her…."

The pack divided into groups before running off in different directions.

Emma screamed out in pain. "Brayden please don't kill me, please….." She begged as she looked at him. "Please, I thought you loved me."

Brayden threw the knife and the look on his face made Emma believe he didn't mean to do what he did. "I do love you Emma, im so sorry."

"Can you please untie me Brayden atleast from the chair please…" She looked at him and pouted.

"You will run in sorry I can't." He looked at her. "I can't." He got up and left the room and slammed the door.

Emma laid there and cried. She wished that Paul would just find her already. Or anyone from the pack at this point.

A few minutes later Brayden came into the room and put a piece of duct tape over Emma's mouth and he untied her from the chair and tied her hands together and he procceded to take off her pants. "I have to do this Emma….you need to learn that you are mine not Paul's." Brayden pushed her shirt and bra up. He then took off his pants and climbed on top of her.

Emma started to silently cry at this point there was nothing she could do to stop him. She was too weak and lost too much blood to fight back.

Brayden kissed her neck as he positioned himself ontop of her and forced himself inside of her.

**Authors note: I am sorry this chapter is short and I am sorry it is darker then the rest please don't stop reading Paul saves her in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer & Authors Note: I do not own twilight but I do own Emma Aerie. Sorry for leaving it the way I did all of you wanted this chapter so here you go. P.S. My brother will be home on the 8****th****!**

Chapter 19

Emma felt him push himself inside of her and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Just then there was a loud bang, it sounded as if a door was ripped from its hinges. Emma then heard the door to the room being burst open.

Emma felt Brayden being thrown off of her. Emma looked up into Paul's eyes as tears started pouring out of hers.

Paul peeled off the Duct Tape and he untied her hands and he growled slightly when he saw the stab wound on her stomach. Leah and Seth rushed over and took Emma from Paul. By that point Emma had passed out.

"Paul go help Sam with Brayden me and Seth will get her out of here." Leah said as he looked at him she had taken off her tank top and was pressing it to Emma's stomach. "GO!" Leah yelled as Seth covered Emma's lower half with a towel. He tied the towel around her as he carefully lifted her into his arms.

Paul growled at Seth loudly. "Paul please she needs to get to the hospital. Let us take her and you finish Brayden off."

"NO!" Paul yelled. "Leah and I will take her and then I will come back and finish this piece of shit. No one touches him tie him up and ill be back." Paul growled and took Emma into his arms.

Seth backed away slowly until he was about two feet away from Paul and Emma and he ran over to Sam and grabbed a hold of Brayden.

"Paul we have to go now." Leah said as she backed up to the door. "Come on!"

Paul looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and he felt the need to kill but he knew he had to tend to Emma first.

Leah and Paul ran out of the building with Emma in his arms. About twelve minutes later Leah and Paul ran into the Fork's hospital.

"Someone please help!" Leah yelled loudly as she turned back to face Paul and Emma.

Nurses from different directions come rushing over. "What happened?" One says as another comes up behind her with a hospital gurney. Paul laid her down on the gurney before putting his head in his hands.

Leah spoke up. "She was missing she is Emma Cameron. We got wind of where she was and we got there and we found her like this and Paul, her boyfriend and I brought her here." Leah rushed out as she walked over to Paul and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Please save her." Paul begged and looked at the nurses.

"We will do what we can." The nurse said as they rushed Emma into the emergency doors.

Leah stood with Paul breathing hard. "I will call Jared and the others you get back to Seth and Sam and take care of that son of a bitch and make him suffer." Leah said quietly.

Paul didn't need to be told twice he ran out of the hospital and ran into the forest and stripped down and phased as he started racing back to the abandoned house they found her at.

Leah rushed to the nearest phone and called Emily's house.

"Hello?" Emily said into the phone.

"Emily it's Leah I need you to gather up everyone and come to the hospital we found Emma it isn't good." Leah rushed out. There was growls from Emily's end of the line and she shushed them.

"Don't worry Leah we will be right there." Emily hung up.

Leah took a deep shaky breath as she dialed her best friends house number.

Tala answered after the third ring "Hello?"

"Tala. It's Leah, I hate to be the one to call you about this but we found Emma. I think you and James and the rest of the elders need to get to the hospital. It isn't good." Leah said in a rushed tone.

"Alright Leah we will be there as fast as we can don't worry" Tala said as she hung up.

Paul ran through the trees only to have Jared catch up to him.

"_Damnit Paul! Slow down!" Jared said_

"_No I am going to kill that mother fucker and make sure he suffers." Paul growled out._

They both halted and phased back and put on their shorts and walked into the house and then up to the room.

Sam and Seth had Brayden tied to a chair and they leaned against the wall behind the chair.

"What happened to his head?" Jared asked as he saw the blood dripping down the side of Brayden's head.

"He wouldn't shut up so I slammed his head into the wall" Seth said with a shrug.

Paul walked over to Brayden and punched him in the face causing the cheek bone to break and the chair fall back onto the floor.

"Paul." Sam said as he walked around the chair.

"Sam please don't. He put his hands on Emma and he forced himself inside of her please don't sit here and tell me not to kill him." Paul said threw his teeth.

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say make him pay and make it last." Sam smirked as he looked over at Seth and then down at Brayden and kicked him in the gut.

When Brayden finally woke up he was sitting upright tied to a chair. He was scared he wasn't going to deny that, he would beg for his life if it came down to it.

Sam was standing behind him with Paul in front they had told Seth to go to the hospital. Jared was standing off to the side, trying to control himself.

"So the piece of shit finally wakes up." Paul smirked and walked forwards. "How does it feel being the one tied up and helpless?"

Brayden took a deep breath and looked up at Paul. "She was always meant to be mine. She knew that from the start. I always told her that if I couldn't have her then no one could. She knew what was going to happen if she ever left me and that's exactly what happened the only thing I didn't count was your love for her. Everyone knows that Paul Lahote is a man whore who will fuck anything with two sets of lips."

Paul growled lowly and clenched his fists and punched Brayden in the face. "I love Emma, you have no room to threaten her anymore, she does not belong to you, she is not someone's property. She is a person who deserves to be cared for and loved. You couldn't give her that so she left. All you did was cause her pain!"

Paul untied him and wrapped his hand around his throat and lifted Brayden out of the chair and he threw him across the room. "Get up!" Paul growled out.

"She will never be happy with you Paul, You know it. You know deep down you aren't good enough for her. You are just the poor little kid whose mother beat him. She is an elders daughter, who is respected not feared like you."

Paul smirked. "You really think she would choose you over me? Please I make her feel safe and make her feel like she is a queen. You made her feel like dirt. You made her feel like she was nothing." Paul punched Brayden in the face causing one of his teeth to fall out.

Jared walked over and picked up Brayden and slammed him into a wall and bashed his head into the wall.

Brayden sank to the ground passed out.

Seth ran into the hospital and asked where Emma was. Once he had the information he ran down the hall to the stairs since it would be faster then the elevator. He took two at a time. Once he reached the floor she was on he ran down the hall to find his sister and mother waiting in the chairs with everyone else who was there. Which at the moment felt like the entire reservation.

"How is she?" Seth asked as he walked over to Tala and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't know yet. The doctors haven't come out to say anything. We have been waiting but no one has come out yet." Tala said through sobs and she leaned into Seth who wrapped his arms around her.

Leah sat in the chair crying harder then anyone else in the room. She was being held by her mother and Chief Swan.

"I can't lose her she's my sister I just can't lose her." Leah nearly yelled.

"You won't." Embry came up and nodded at her mother who backed off and the Chief who took Sue into his arms and walked away. Embry sat down and pulled Leah to him and held her close rubbing her back. "Emma is strong she will make it." He kissed her head.

The doctor came out about 10 minutes later and everyone crowded around him. "Emma has a broken nose and a few broken ribs." The doctor looked around at everyone and took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face.

"That's not all is it?" Tala asked as she held on to her husband for support.

"I am afraid not." The Doctor looked at Tala and James. "I am sorry to tell you that due to her broken ribs and the stab wound she received in the stomach your daughter has suffered a miscarriage."

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there, and I am sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter but also of new things have happened in my life in the past few months. Please forgive me.**


End file.
